Our Story
by Dnvers
Summary: [COMPLETE] 6 tahun bersekolah di Hogwarts, Hermione selalu mendatangi tempat itu. Padang rumput kecil yang tak pernah didatangi oleh orang selain dia dan―Draco Malfoy. Dramione. Semi Canon.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione pertama kali melihatnya ketika orang tuanya mengantarnya ke Hogwarts Express. Pria itu disana. Tampak mencolok dengan rambut pirang platinanya. Juga kulit pucat dan senyum sombongnya. Awalnya, Hermione pikir tidak baik menilai seseorang dari luarnya. Tapi setelah mendengar pria itu berbicara kepada si-anak-yang-bertahan-hidup dan seorang Weasley yang seangkatan dengannya, Hermione sadar jika pria itu memanglah sombong. Pria itu juga menyebalkan karena dengan sengaja melaporkannya beserta dua sahabatnya kepada kepala asrama Gryffindor―Minerva McGonagall―ketika ia dan dua sahabatnya tersebut kembali dari pondok Hagrid.

Ditahun kedua, pria itu menghinanya. Mata kelabunya menatap tepat ke mata hazelnya, lalu memanggilnya 'Mudblood'. Membuat keberanian dan kepercayaan dirinya luntur saat itu juga. Bayangkan saja, bagaimana rasanya jika kalian dihina oleh pria yang kalian sukai? Oh, Hermione tak ingin munafik. Ia memang sempat menyukai―lebih tepatnya mengaguminya. Mengagumi Draco Malfoy. Karena orang bodoh pun tahu kalau Draco Malfoy punya daya tarik tersendiri terlepas dari sikap sombong, manja, dan kekanakannya. Tapi hari itu apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu cukup untuk membuatnya sadar jika pria itu tak akan pernah melihatnya. Melihatnya sebagai seorang gadis. Sekalipun Hagrid mengatakan padanya untuk tidak memikirkannya―Hermione tetap memikirkannya hingga ia tidak bisa tidur semalaman.

Ditahun ketiga, Hermione tidak tahu bermimpi apa hingga bertemu dengan Draco Malfoy ditempat favoritnya. Padang rumput kecil di Hutan Terlarang, tak jauh dari Danau Hitam yang hanya diketahui oleh dirinya sebelumnya. Dan terjadilah perdebatan kecil diantara mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Mudblood?"

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya begitu, Malfoy. Ini tempatku."

Draco tersenyum mengejek, "Kurasa tak ada tempat yang cukup kotor didunia sihir ini yang bisa kau klaim, Mudblood." dan setelahnya tersenyum puas melihat perubahan ekspresi Hermione―dari keras menjadi sedih.

Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama. Hermione langsung merubah ekspresinya setelah menghela napas, lalu gadis itu dengan acuh mendudukan tubuhnya dipadang rumput favoritnya itu sambil mulai membuka buku yang dibawanya.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu duduk disitu, Mudblood?" geram Draco. Dan Hermione balas menatap pria itu sengit.

"Maaf sekali, Mr. Malfoy. Tapi sepertinya disini tidak ada tulisan 'Ijin terlebih dahulu jika ingin duduk' jadi kurasa aku berhak duduk dimanapun yang ku mau tanpa memerlukan ijin."

"Tapi aku tidak sudi duduk didekatmu, Mudblood!"

"Kalau begitu, sana pergi!"

"Oh, kau berani mengusirku? Mudblood tidak tahu diri!" bentaknya. Lalu mengambil tongkatnya dari balik jubahnya.

" _Expelliarmus._ " Hermione lebih cepat. Gadis itu berhasil membuat tongkat Draco terpental kebelakang. Gadis itu menatap Draco menantang dengan tongkatnya teracung didepan wajah pria itu.

Draco mendengus, lalu mengambil tongkatnya yang terpental dan pergi dari tempat itu dengan tampang jengkelnya. _Awas kau, Mudblood sialan._ Batinnya.

Sedikit banyak Hermione merasa menyesal pernah mengagumi pria itu. Terpelas dari pria itu semakin tampan dengan rambutnya yang tidak klimis lagi, pria itu juga semakin kasar. Kata-katanya yang sekeras apapun tidak ingin ia pikirkan pada akhirnya tetap saja melukai hatinya.

Dan hari itu Hermione menghabiskan sisa waktunya dipadang rumput itu dengan perasaan kacau. Diam-diam setetes air mata jatuh dari kelopak matanya. Oh, betapa inginnya ia mencekik pria pirang itu sekarang.

―

Pertemuan seterusnya mereka dipadang itu semakin buruk. Tak jarang mereka saling melempar mantra hingga salah seorang dari mereka ataupun keduanya terluka. Namun pada akhirnya selalu Draco yang terlebih dahulu meninggalkan tempat itu. Baik ketika ia terluka atau ia yang melukai.

Saat ia terluka, ia jelas pergi dari tempat itu karena merasa tidak terima dikalahkan. Namun saat ia yang melukai, ia pergi karena rasa bersalah yang tiba-tiba hinggap dihatinya. Terlepas dari status darah Hermione, dia tetap seorang perempuan. Tak seharusnya ia menyakiti seorang perempuan. Tapi ia tak pernah meminta maaf pada Hermione. Tak Pernah dan tak akan pernah.

 _Seorang Malfoy tidak pernah meminta maaf. Apalagi pada Mudblood._ Yeah, benar.

―

Hermione tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Draco Malfoy menjadi sangat brengsek. Hagrid sudah jelas-jelas mengatakan jika Hippogriff tidak suka dihina dan pria itu malah menghinanya. Lalu menyalahkan Hagrid dan Hippogriff yang Hagrid panggil Buckbead itu ketika lengannya terluka parah karena serangan Buckbeak. Pria itu benar-benar sukses mengacaukan hari pertama Hagrid mengajar. Betapa Hermione cukup menyesal karena sempat mengkhawatirkan keadaan pria itu.

Namun sebagian dari Hermione merasa lega karena pria itu kini berada di _hospital wings._ Membuatnya tidak perlu melihat wajah menyebalkan pria itu untuk beberapa hari ini dipadang rumput kesayangannya. Oh, betapa Hermione merindukan saat-saat tentramnya seperti ini.

Namun sialnya, saat-saat tentram itu hanya berlangsung dua hari. Dihari ketiga pria itu sudah ada disana lagi ketika Hermione datang. Pria itu disana. Tertidur pulas dengan tangannya yang diperban. Hermione menyeringai. Tak ada salahnya memberi pelajaran pada Malfoy muda yang manja itu, pikirnya.

Ia mengeluarkan tongkatnya lalu mengarahkannya ke wajah Draco. Namun sebelum satupun mantra keluar dari mulutnya, Hermione tertegun.

Wajah Draco yang tengah tertidur terlihat begitu damai. Begitu polos. Tapi―ada guratan tertekan disana.

Dan itu cukup untuk membuat Hermione sadar jika ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia tidak tega.

Setelah menghela napas pelan ia memutuskan untuk menyimpan kembali tongkatnya dan mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh dari Draco, lalu mulai mengerjakan essainya.

Dan tanpa Hermione sadari, Draco telah terbangun sejak gadis itu mulai mengerjakan essainya. Dari tempatnya berbaring sekarang, Draco bisa melihat wajah serius Hermione yang tengah menulis diperkamennya. Dan dengan pantulan bias-bias senja diwajah gadis itu ―hanya satu kata yang bisa Draco katakan untuk menggambarkan gadis itu sekarang.

Malaikat.

Gadis itu cantik seperti malaikat.

Terpelas dari status darah gadis itu, Draco sebenernya sudah menyadari jika gadis itu adalah gadis tercantik di Hogwarts.

Jika saja gadis itu bukan muggleborn. Jika saja gadis itu bukan sahabatnya si pottyhead dan weasle-bee. Draco pasti sudah mengajaknya kencan sejak dulu. Ya jika saja.

―

Setelah kejadian di Hogsmeade―Harry mengerjai Malfoy dan antek-anteknya―dan kejadian Hermione meninju hidung pemuda Malfoy itu dihari eksekusi Buckbeak, Hermione tak pernah melihat Draco dipadang rumput favoritnya lagi. Mungkin pria itu kapok. Mungkin tinjuan Hermione kala itu cukup membuat pria itu jera. Pikirnya.

Namun semua kemungkinan yang ada dipikiran Hermione meleset jauh.

Draco masih datang kesana.

Hanya saja pria itu mengambil _spot_ lain. Diatas sebuah pohon besar yang mengelilingi padang rumput itu.

Draco duduk disana sambil memakan apel hijau yang ia bawa dengan suara pelan―nyaris tanpa suara. Dan mata pria itu tak pernah lepas dari Hermione yang tengah berkutat dengan bukunya.

Draco tidak takut pada gadis itu tentu saja. Draco hanya merasa bingung dan tidak paham pada dirinya sendiri.

Harusnya ia marah besar pada gadis itu karena telah meninjunya.

Harusnya ia sekarang memikirkan rencana apa yang bisa membuat gadis itu menyesal karena pernah meninjunya.

Tapi―ia justru merasakan hal lain. Perpaduan antara rasa bersalah dan kagum. Dan ia sama sekali tidak memiliki keinginan untuk balas dendam dengan gadis itu.

Rasa bersalah itu muncul karena Draco merasa ia sedikit kelewatan hingga gadis itu begitu marah. Dan kekagumannya muncul karena keberanian gadis itu. Draco tahu jika pemberani memang sifat dasar gadis itu mengingat asrama yang ditempatinya. Tapi―ia tak menyangka jika gadis itu bisa sangat berani hingga meninjunya. Padahal tak ada satupun gadis di Hogwarts yang berani membentaknya apalagi meninjunya. Tapi gadis itu pengecualin.

Dan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Draco hanya diam dan menatapi gadis itu dari atas pohon. Menikmati pemandangan indah―wajah serius Hermione yang semakin cantik―itu hingga petang lalu kembali ke sekolahnya dengan mengendap-endap.

―

Mereka akhirnya bertemu lagi di Piala Dunia Quidditch beberapa hari sebelum tahun keempat Hogwarts dimulai. Draco dan ayahnya menyombong pada klan Weasley. Lalu sebelum mereka pergi, Lucius menahan Harry untuk mengucapkan sesuatu yang ambigu menurut Hermione.

Hermione sempat tak sengaja melalukan kontak mata dengan Draco untuk beberapa saat ketika ayah Malfoy muda itu berbicara dengan sahabatnya, Harry. Namun tak sampai sedetik keduanya langsung memutus kontak mata itu. Dan untuk beberapa saat Hermione memperhatikan wajah Malfoy muda yang masih tersenyum merendahkan pada keluarga Weasley.

Dibalik senyum mengejek itu, Hermione kembali menemukan gurat tertekan. Selain itu―pria itu tampak agak kelelahan. Sedikit membuat Hermione bertanya-tanya apa saja yang dilakukan pria itu selama liburan ini hingga tampak seperti itu.

Anggaplah Hermione gila karena memperhatikan pria yang sudah jelas-jelas tak memiliki hati itu. Karena Hermione pun menyetujui jika dirinya sudah gila sejak sadar pernah mengagumi Draco Malfoy.

―

"Sedang membaca apa, Granger?" tanya Draco yang sudah duduk tak jauh dari Hermione dipadang rumput itu. Bukannya menjawab, Hermione malah menatap aneh pria pucat itu.

Oh, apa pria itu salah minum obat?

"Kau memanggilku apa?" tanya Hermione memastikan.

Draco mendengus, "Granger. Itu namamu kan? Oh atau kau lebih suka kupanggil Mudblood?"

"Aneh," Hermione bergumam pelan―lebih untuk dirinya sendiri. Namun Draco masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Apanya yang aneh?"

"Kau tidak mengusirku. Kau tidak melempar mantra padaku terlebih dahulu. Kau tiba-tiba memanggil margaku. Kau tiba-tiba peduli dengan buku yang kubaca. Kau duduk tidak jauh dariku. Dan kau masih bertanya apa yang aneh." Hermione menjawab dalam satu tarikan napas, pandangan matanya kini terhadap bukunya. Ia tidak mau terlalu lama menatap pria disampingnya itu―Hermione terlalu takut jika pada akhirnya pemuda itu berhasil merebut perhatiannya lagi. Perhatian dan―hatinya.

"Kita sudah hampir menghabiskan tahun kemarin untuk bertengkar dan saling melempar mantra, Granger. Aku sudah muak, itu hanya membuang waktu saja menurutku. Dan itu hakku untuk bertanya atau memanggil margamu ataupun duduk dimanapun yang aku mau." balas Draco sambil memutar matanya.

Oh, Draco tidak mungkin mengatakan dengan jelas kan pada gadis itu jika ia sudah lelah dituntut oleh perasaannya sendiri untuk mengajak gadis itu bicara dan bukan hanya memandanginya saja dari atas pohon? Oh, itu akan langsung menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Seorang Malfoy menjatuhkan harga dirinya didepan Mudblood? Yang benar saja!

Hermione hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu memilih kembali fokus pada bukunya. Sementara Draco mulai membaringkan tubuhnya. Kedua lengannya ia jadikan tumpuan untuk kepalanya. Matanya memandangi langit sambil sesekali melirik gadis yang ada disampingnya.

Tiba-tiba rasa kantuk menyergapnya. Angin sejuk yang menerpa wajahnya membuat matanya semakin terasa berat. Kelopak matanya semakin terasa sulit dibuka. Namun Draco berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya. Ia ingin melihat dari dekat pemandangan favoritnya. Pemandangan wajah serius Hermione dengan bias-bias senja diwajahnya―Draco juga tidak tahu sejak kapan itu jadi pemandangan favoritnya.

"Tidur saja kalau kau memang lelah, Malfoy."

"Huh?" Draco yang setengah kesadarannya hampir hilang membalas. Ia tidak yakin dengan yang didengarnya. Lagipula dari mana gadis itu tahu jika ia kelelahan?

Hermione menurunkan bukunya, lalu beralih menghadap Draco, "Kau terlihat begitu lelah. Itu terlihat jelas diwajahmu, Malfoy. Tidur saja karena kurasa memang itu yang kau butuhkan. Akan kubangunkan saat sudah petang nanti." lalu, Hermione tersenyum lembut.

Draco tercengang. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar tak karuan untuk pertama kalinya. Kantuknya hilang begitu saja melihat senyuman itu. Perutnya tiba-tiba terasa melilit. Dan tahu-tahu, ia kesulitan menelan salivanya.

"Ah―oh, yeah. Aku akan tidur." kata Draco, dan langsung memposisikan tubuhnya membelakangi Hermione.

Jantung sialan. Perut sialan. Kantuk sialan.

 _Kau terlihat begitu lelah. Itu terlihat jelas diwajahmu, Malfoy. Tidur saja karena kurasa memang itu yang kau butuhkan. Akan kubangunkan saat sudah petang nanti._

Oh, benarkah terlihat jelas jika ia sedang lelah? Crabbe, Goyle, Theo, Blaise bahkan Pansy yang mendeklarasikan diri sebagai gadis yang sangat mencintanya tidak menyadari dan mengerti jika ia kelelahan. Justru Hermione yang mengerti. Gadis yang ia pikir membencinya justru yang mengerti yang ia rasakan bahkan ketika ia tak mengatakannya. Dan hanya gadis itu yang mengatakan itu terlihat jelas.

Jika itu memang terlihat jelas sahabat-sahabatnya pasti akan tahu. Tapi―

Oh―ia paham sekarang.

Draco tersenyum tipis―sangat tipis―begitu mengambil suatu kesimpulan atas kata-kata Hermione.

Gadis itu memperhatikannya. Sama seperti Draco memperhatikan gadis itu. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat Draco merasa hari itu adalah hari yang sempurna.

―

Hubungan keduanya berjalan lebih baik dari apa yang mereka perkirakan sejak hari itu.

Tak ada lagi perang mantra.

Tak ada lagi hinaan _Mudblood._

Walaupun perdebatan masih tidak bisa dihindari, tapi keduanya tahu hubungan mereka lebih dari sekedar baik sekarang. Kemajuannya termasuk pesat.

Namun semuanya hanya berlaku dipadang rumput ini. Di Hogwarts, tanpa dikomando mereka kembali bertingkah seperti Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger yang biasa. Hanya saja― tatapan keduanya berubah. Draco menatap gadis itu lebih lembut dan Hermione tak lagi menampakkan tatapan penuh kebenciannya. Dan untung saja tak ada menyadari hal itu.

Bagi Draco, padang rumput itu seperti pelarian dari dunianya. Pelarian dari masalahnya.

Disana tempat yang paling nyaman baginya untuk melupakan masalahnya sejenak. Melupakan bebannya. Beban yang tak akan bisa ia bagi dengan siapapun. Karena tak ada yang menyadarinya. Kecuali, Hermione.

Hermione menyadarinya selama ini diam-diam. Melihat sorot mata kelabu pemuda itu saja, Hermione bisa langsung tahu jika pemuda itu punya banyak masalah. Namun seakan mengerti jika Draco kesana untuk melupakan masalahnya, Hermione tidak pernah menanyakan perihal masalahnya. Sifat ingin-tahu-segala-nya hilang begitu saja dihadapan Draco.

"Granger?"

"Huh?" Draco mendengus saat panggilannya direspon seperti itu. Gadis itu terlihat begitu enggan mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya yang Draco yakin tak lebih menarik daripada dirinya.

"Kau pernah bertemu orang jahat?" kini, Hermione mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang tengah dibacanya. Matanya beralih pada pria berambut pirang platina yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Memandang pria itu aneh karena pertanyaannya.

Draco yang menyedari tatapan aneh Hermione tersenyum kecut, "Oh," lalu tertawa sinis, "Tentu saja kau sudah. Orang jahatnya sendiri yang bertanya padamu saat ini."

Hermione terbelalak mendengar jawaban Draco atas pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Tidak!" bantahnya, "Aku tak pernah menganggapmu orang jahat, Malfoy."

"Ck. Kupikir Slytherin yang pandai berbohong, bukan Gryffindor."

"Aku tidak berbohong!" Hermione mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Kau bukan orang jahat menurutku. Kau hanya―menyebalkan."

Draco mencibir, "Kau lupa yang kau katakan padaku ditahun ketiga saat eksekusi ayam brengsek itu, Granger? Kau bilang aku kecoak kecil jahat yang menjijikan kan?"

"Aku tak serius dengan kata-kataku waktu itu. Aku hanya kesal! Dan namanya hippogriff, Malfoy."

"Cih, terserah. Kau benar-benar payah dalam berbohong, Granger." kata Draco. Lalu, mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lainnya. Ia tak bisa memandangi mata hazel itu terlalu lama. Mata itu seakan mempunyai sihir tersendiri. Sihir yang membuat Draco lupa akan statusnya.

"Dan untuk apa aku berbohong, Tn. Malfoy yang terhormat?" balas Hermione sengit. Ia tak mengerti untuk alasan apa pria itu menganggapnya berbohong.

"Entah," Draco mengendikkan bahunya acuh, "Menjaga perasaanku, mungkin?" jawabnya asal.

"Memangnya kau punya perasaan?' balas Hermione ketus.

"..."

Hening. Pemuda Malfoy itu tak lagi menyahuti perkataannya.

Hermione menghela napas, lalu berkata dengan lembut, "Aku serius, Malfoy. Aku tak pernah menganggapmu orang jahat. Aku hanya menganggapmu sangat menyebalkan. Menurutku kau tidak pernah benar-benar melakukan hal yang jahat. Soal hippogriff itu―kupikir itu hanya bentuk salah satu kenakalan remajamu."

Draco tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Tubuhnya mematung. Ia tak pernah menyangka jawaban seperti itu akan keluar dari gadis itu. Gadis yang jelas-jelas sering ia hina. Gadis yang jelas-jelas sering ia buat menderita. Dan gadis itu hanya menyebutnya menyebalkan bukan jahat?

Tiba-tiba ia merasa sedikit kehangatan pada hatinya yang dingin. Senyum tipis yang tulus terpatri diwajah pucatnya.

 **TBC**

 **Ff Dramione pertama saya/? Gatau kenapa lagi cinta mati sama pair ini. Review please~**


	2. Chapter 2

Menjadi pewaris tunggal keluarga Malfoy bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan untuk Draco. Selama ia hidup ditengah keluarganya, ia tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk memilih. Pilihan itu memang selalu ada. Namun kodratnya untuk menerima pilihan yang dipilihkan ayahnya bukan untuk memilih sendiri.

Contohnya dalam memilih pertemanan. Crabbe, Goyle dan Pansy adalah pilihan ayahnya. Namun Draco lebih suka berteman dengan Slytherin lain seperti Theodore Nott dan Blaise Zabini. Setidaknya mereka lebih memiliki otak ketimbang Crabbe dan Goyle ataupun Pansy.

Lalu pelajaran-pelajaran yang akan diambil di Hogwarts. Itu semua pilihan ayahnya.

Dan beberapa hal lainnya, seperti masuk ke tim Quidditch asrama pada tahun kedua dengan sogokan berupa Nimbus 2001 untuk setiap pemain. Saat itu Draco merasa ayahnya benar-benar meremehkan kemampuannya. Padahal Draco yakin ia bisa masuk ke tim dengan kemampuannya sendiri bukan dengan sogokan. Namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menjalaninya saja.

Selain tidak pernah memilih, sebagai seorang Malfoy ia selalu dipaksa berlatih sihir dirumahnya. Waktu kecil, ia tidak menganggapnya sebagai sebuah paksaan karena ia menyukainya. Ayahnya mengajarkannya banyak mantra sederhana dan juga cara terbang dengan sapu. Sehingga saat memasuki Hogwarts, Draco benar-benar sudah siap.

Namun semuanya berubah hingga liburan tahun ketiga kemarin―ayahnya memaksanya berlatih lebih sering daripada sebelumnya. Yang bagi Draco benar-benar sebuah paksaan mengingat cara ayahnya. Ayahnya seakan tidak peduli dengan peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya sekaligus napasnya yang terengah-engah. Ayahnya mengajarkannya beberapa sihir hitam yang menguras tenaganya. Namun pria itu seakan tidak peduli pada kondisinya.

"Lucius! Biarkan Draco beristirahat. Sudah cukup pelajaran hari ini."

"Tidak, Cissy! Berhentilah memanjakannya jika tidak ia akan terus menjadi lemah!"

"Dia tidak lemah, Lucius! Dia hanya lelah! Biarkan dia beristirahat karena―astaga, Lucius! Draco putramu, bukan peri rumah yang bisa kau suruh kerja tanpa henti!"

Hingga setelah melewati perdebatan panjang dengan ayahnya, ibunya kembali dan menuntunnya dengan lembut kekamarnya untuk beristirahat. Wanita itu membersihkan peluh diwajahnya lalu mengusapi rambutnya hingga ia benar-benar terlelap.

Satu-satunya hal yang paling baik dari keluarganya adalah ibunya. Wanita itu selalu membela dan membantunya. Selalu melimpahkan kasih sayangnya untuk Draco dengan tulus. Itu sebabnya Draco begitu mencintai wanita itu dan bersedia melakukan apapun untuknya.

"Malfoy?" sebuah suara lembut menyadarkannya kembali dari lamunannya. Draco mendongak dan menemukan Hermione Granger tengah menahan tawanya sambil menatapinya yang sedang dalam keadaan berantakan, "Jadi semua yang kudengar itu benar? Kau baru saja diubah menjadi ferret oleh Profesor Moody, Malfoy?" dan tawa gadis itu meledak.

"Enyahlah, Granger!" bentaknya.

Dan Draco mendengus keras ketika Hermione justru mengeraskan tawanya.

Namun Draco tidak benar-benar merasa kesal. Justru sebaliknya, ia merasa senang dengan pemandangan dihadapannya sekarang.

Hermione dan tawanya.

Gadis itu terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik saat tertawa. Dan diam-diam Draco berterima kasih pada Alastor Moody hingga membuatnya melihat Hermione Granger tertawa dengan lepas dihadapannya langsung. Gadis itu tak pernah tertawa selepas ini dihadapannya.

Draco positif gila sepertinya. Ia berterima kasih pada orang yang merubahnya menjadi ferret dan mempermalukannya hanya karena seorang gadis?

Oh, Draco rasa benar-benar ada yang salah diotaknya.

Ia benar-benar sudah gila.

Ya, ia gila untuk seorang Hermione Jean Granger.

―

Hermione tampil begitu menawan di Yule Ball. Sebuah pesta dansa yang menjadi tradisi dalam turnamen Triwizard.

Gadis itu mencuri perhatian seluruh orang yang ada diruangan itu saat ia masuk dengan menggandeng Victor Krum sebagai pasangan dansanya. Semua orang, tak terkecuali Draco Malfoy.

Draco merasa terhipnotis hingga tak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari Hermione hingga Pansy―pasangan dansanya―bergelayut manja dilengannya dan mengajaknya untuk ikut berdansa.

Draco merasa seperti idiot saat ia membawa Pansy berdansa tak jauh dari Hermione dan pria Krum itu. Ia berusaha untuk fokus dengan dansanya, namun wajah Hermione selalu terbayang diotaknya bahkan ketika Draco memutuskan menunduk agar tidak terlihat dengan jelas memperhatikan gadis itu. Hingga Pansy terus-terusan merengek padanya agar Draco berhenti menunduk.

Dan lagi-lagi Draco merasa bodoh saat ia mengambil posisi begitu dekat dengan Hermione dan Victor Krum saat band terkenal mengambil alih acara itu. Band tersebut mulai bernyanyi hingga hampir seluruh murid Hogwarts menggila karena musik.

Draco keluar dari kerumunan begitu melihat Hermione dan Krum keluar dari kerumunan. Ia sudah berpisah dengan Pansy sejak tadi. Krum meninggalkan Hermione sebentar untuk mengambil minuman lalu Hermione berjalan menghampiri dua sahabatnya yang duduk tak jauh dari sana.

Draco yang duduk cukup jauh dari mereka hanya bisa diam dan memperhatikan interaksi ketiganya tanpa tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Namun dari ekspresi Hermione, Draco bisa menyimpulkan satu hal. Ron Weasley mengatakan sesuatu yang menyinggung perasaan gadis itu.

Dan itu terbukti ketika Draco kembali menemukan keduanya bertengkar sambil berjalan keluar aula. Lalu Harry datang dan Draco mendengar Hermione berteriak menyuruh keduanya untuk tidur.

Draco tertegun begitu melihat mata gadis itu yang berkaca-kaca saat berbalik. Tangannya mengepal. Tiba-tiba ia ingin sekali memberi pelajaran pada Weasle-bee itu karena telah membuat Hermione menangis. Cih, jadi begitu persahabatan mereka?

Tiba-tiba Draco melihat gadis itu berlari keluar kastil. Gadis itu bisa dengan mudah keluar kastil pada malam hari seperti ini karena tentu saja semuanya sibuk pada pesta hingga tak ada yang berpatroli dilorong-lorong Hogwarts. Bahkan Mrs. Norris juga sedang larut dipesta itu.

Draco langsung tahu kemana gadis itu akan pergi saat mengikutinya diam-diam. Ia berusaha keras untuk menjaga jarak dengan gadis itu agar gadis itu tidak mengetahui keberadaannya. Ia terus melangkah mengikuti gadis itu dari belakang saat Hermione berjalan memasuki Hutan Terlarang. Hingga akhirnya berhenti disebuah tempat yang cukup familiar untuknya.

Tentu saja, padang rumput kecil favorit keduanya.

Draco bisa melihat punggung gadis itu bergetar dari balik tubuhnya, tanda jika gadis itu tengah menangis. Gadis itu melepas heelsnya begitu dirasa heelsnya cukup mengganggu. Lalu, kembali menangis sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri.

Draco berjalan mendekat dan duduk tepat disamping gadis itu. Hermione yang terkejut memilih mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain. Ia malu sekali jika Draco melihat wajahnya yang masih berlinang air mata. Ugh, ia tak mungkin menangis didepan pria itu kan?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Mal―"

Hermione langsung tak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya saat merasakan sebuah tangan dingin menyentuh dagunya lembut lalu membawa wajahnya hingga berhadapan dengan pemilik tangan tersebut. Hermione tertegun saat menyadari betapa tipis jarak diantara mereka.

Dan Draco menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut. Menghapus jejak air mata yang ada dipipinya sambil menatapnya lembut.

Membuat rona merah menjalar dipipi Hermione.

Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

Tiba-tiba, Hermione merasa ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan diperutnya.

Namun sebelum Hermione sempat mengatakan sesuatu, Draco bangkit dari duduknya. Lalu, pergi dari sana dan kembali ke kastil sambil berlari. Meninggalkan Hermione sendirian dengan tatapan bingung dan rona merah yang masih menjalar dipipinya.

Dan malam itu Hermione sama sekali tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan pemuda Malfoy itu.

Begitupun sebaliknya. Draco sama sekali tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan gadis Granger itu.

―

Mereka kembali bertemu keesokannya. Awalnya, Hermione kira Draco tak akan datang ke padang rumput itu selama beberapa hari seperti yang ia lakukan pada tahun ketiga setelah ia meninju pemuda itu―Hermione tidak tahu yang sebenarnya―. Namun ternyata dugaannya salah. Pria itu datang dan duduk tak jauh dari Hermione seperti biasa. Membuat Hermione mulai tidak begitu fokus dengan essainya.

"Tak pernah lelah mengerjakan tugas eh, Granger?" ejek Draco. Berusaha bersikap normal meski jantungnya kini berdetak tidak normal.

"Bicara denganmu lebih membuatku lelah ketimbang mengerjakan tugas, Malfoy," balas Hermione ketus. Berusaha bersikap biasa sama seperti yang sedang Draco lakukan.

Draco memutar bola matanya malas, "Ya mungkin kau akan merasa tidak lelah jika berbicara dengan Krum-mu itu."

Hermione memincingkan matanya. Kenapa Draco mulai terdengar seperti Ron sekarang?

"Kau terdengar seperti Ron sekarang."

"Kau menyamakanku dengan si Weasle-bee itu? Menjijikan, Granger!" giliran Hermione yang memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau dan Ron sama-sama terdengar tidak suka pada Victor. Padahal Harry saja yang bersaing dengan Victor diturnamen terlihat biasa saja dengan Victor."

"Sudah kubilang jangan samakan aku dengan dia, Granger!"

"Tapi kalian memang memiliki kesamaan. Seperti―"

"Berhenti, Granger! Atau aku akan―"

"Akan apa, Malfoy? Berubah menjadi ferret dan menyerangku?" Hermione terkikik geli diakhir perkataannya. Oh, Hermione sungguh berharap bisa berada ditempat kejadian untuk melihat betapa lucunya pemuda Malfoy itu saat diubah menjadi ferret.

Wajah Draco memerah karena malu. Ah, kenapa gadis ini harus mengungkit kejadian memalukan itu?

"Bloody Hell, Granger! Kau―"

"Oh, kau bahkan mengumpat seperti Ron, Malfoy. Kalian sangat mi―"

 **Cup.**

Hermione membeku. Tubuhnya menegang ketika Draco menempelkan bibir mereka untuk beberapa saat. Hanya menempel tidak melumat. Namun efeknya luar biasa bagi Hermione.

Untuk sesaat, Hermione merasa seluruh sistem dalam tubuhnya berhenti. Bahkan otaknya tidak bisa ia gunakan untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi untuk beberapa saat.

Dan sebelum Hermione sempat tersadar dari keterkejutannya, Draco bangkit lalu pergi dari sana. Seperti deja vu, pria itu kembali meninggalkan Hermione tanpa membiarkan Hermione mengucapkan sesuatu.

Hermione mengepalkan tangannya begitu menyadari sesuatu.

Draco Malfoy sedang memainkan sesuatu. Dan sesuatu yang dimainkan pria itu adalah perasaannya.

Dan pria itu baru saja menyuri sesuatu yang berharga baginya. Ciuman pertamanya.

Hermione tak akan diam begitu saja. Ia akan membuat perhitungan dengan pemuda Malfoy itu.

―

"Jadi, apa maksudmu melakukan semuanya, Tuan Malfoy yang terhormat?" tanya Hermione. Matanya menatap tajam pemuda berambut pirang platina yang kini berhasil ia sudutkan ke salah satu pohon besar dengan tongkatnya. Tongkat pemuda itu sudah ada disakunya karena mantera pelucut sehingga pemuda itu tak memiliki kesempatan untuk melawan.

"Melakukan apa, Granger?" Draco berkata dengan malas. Ia merasa seperti deja vu ketika Hermione memojokkannya seperti ini dengan tongkatnya. Namun bedanya tak ada Harry, Ron, Crabbe dan Theo sekarang. Benar-benar hanya mereka berdua.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menciumku, Malfoy?!"

"Siapa suruh kau menyebalkan menyamakanku dengan Weasle-bee itu." jawab Draco enteng. Membuat Hermione semakin berang.

"Oh jadi kau lebih suka mencium seorang Mudblood kotor sepertiku ketimbang mendengar dirimu disamakan dengan Ron? Kau mabuk, Malfoy? Bukankah kau alergi Mudblood? Oh apa kulit mulusmu itu tidak timbul bintik-bintik merah karena menciumku?"

"Granger!"

"Apa?" Draco tertegun saat melihat mata gadis itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Kemudian setetes air mata mengalir dari mata hazel itu, "Carilah orang lain untuk kau permainkan, Malfoy! Kau mungkin tidak mengerti tapi ciuman itu sangat berharga untukku. Itu ciuman pertamaku! Dan kau sudah merebutnya bakal sebelum aku memberikannya pada orang yang―"

Hermione tersentak saat tiba-tiba Draco merebut tongkatnya yang teracung lalu melemparnya kesembarang arah. Setelahnya pemuda itu membalik posisi mereka hingga kini Hermione-lah yang tersudut dengan pohon besar dibelakangnya.

Dan Draco kembali menciumnya. Kali ini pemuda itu menggerakan bibirnya diatas bibir Hermione. Draco melumat lembut bibir gadis cantik itu sambil tangannya merambat kesaku Hermione dan mengambil tongkat miliknya dari sana.

Hermione mulai berontak. Gadis itu menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat saat Draco meminta akses memasuki mulutnya sedangkan tangan gadis itu berusaha mendorong dada Draco sejak tadi. Namun Draco tak kehabisan akal. Ia menggigit pelan bibir gadis itu lalu memasukkan lidahnya ketika Hermione mengerang karena gigitan yang diberikannya. Sementara tangannya bergerak untuk mencengkram tangan Hermione yang ada didadanya lalu memindahkannya untuk memeluk lehernya.

Hermione mulai terbuai dengan permainan Draco dimulutnya. Namun karena kebutuhan oksigen keduanya membuat Draco mau tidak mau berhenti dan menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir gadis itu.

Hermione terengah dengan bibirnya yang basah dan memerah karena lumatan dan hisapan Draco. Draco yang mulai bernapas stabil mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Hermione.

"Aku tidak sedang mempermainkanmu, Granger. Aku hanya tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi. Kau ingin memberikan ciuman pertamamu pada si Pottyhead mengingat berita tentang kalian? Atau pada si Krum yang menjadi pasangan Yule Ball-mu? Atau si Weasle-bee yang selalu posesif terhadapmu itu? Itu yang ingin kau katakan tadi?" Draco berkata tajam tepat ditelinga Hermione membuat gadis itu bergidik karena dapat merasakan deru napas pemuda itu yang menggelitiki telinganya.

Draco mulai memundurkan kepalanya dari telinga Hermione lalu menatap gadis itu dengan raut serius, "Ya benar, Granger. Aku menyukaimu." lalu, Draco mundur perlahan dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan padang rumput itu.

"Tunggu, Malfoy!" pekik Hermione yang baru sadar dari keterkejutannya. Napasnya kembali memburu begitu melihat Draco yang berhenti melangkah namun tidak berbalik, "Apa kau akan terus seperti ini? Melakukan sesuatu yang manis padaku lalu pergi tanpa mendengar responku?"

Hermione tidak tahu mengapa ia memilih menggunakan kata manis untuk mengungkapkan perlakuan Draco. Namun Hermione merasa perlakuan Draco memang cukup manis jika saja pemuda itu mengatakan sesuatu setelah melakukannya dan bukan hanya pergi seperti orang tolol.

"Aku ingin memberikan ciuman pertamaku pada orang yang kusukai dan juga menyukaiku. Itu jelas bukan Harry karena Harry hanya sahabatku, Malfoy. Aku menyayanginya sebagai saudara. Begitupun dengan Ron. Dan itu juga bukan Victor karena aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman biasa. Walaupun kami pergi bersama ke Yule Ball tapi itu tidak berarti apapun karena―" Hermione menarik napasnya sejenak, "―aku sudah jatuh dalam pesona seorang Slytherin sombong yang selalu memanggilku Mudblood. Aku sudah menyukainya sejak melihatnya di peron 9 3/4 saat tahun pertama. Tapi aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri jika aku tak akan memberikan ciuman pertamaku padanya jika ia masih tidak menyukaiku bahkan membenciku."

Hermione tidak tahu seberapa merah wajahnya sekarang. Namun yang jelas ia merasa lega karena sudah jujur dengan perasaannya untuk pertama kalinya. Ia juga merasa lega karena ternyata ia tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Draco berbalik dan tersenyum tulus pada gadis itu lalu berkata, "Sebentar lagi petang. Ayo kembali kekastil err―Hermione."

Hermione awalnya merasa gugup melihat senyum menawan pemuda itu. Namun ia tidak bisa menahan tawa kecilnya begitu mendengar seberapa canggung pemuda itu memanggil nama depannya.

"Granger saja, Malfoy. Caramu menyebut nama depanku terdengar mengerikan." Draco benar-benar tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi mendengar perkataan gadis itu. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk kembali mendekati Hermione lalu membawa gadis itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku tak pernah membencimu, Granger. Walau kadang kau menyebalkan dengan sifat tahu-segalanya-mu itu."

"Kau juga tak kalah menyebalkan dengan sikap licikmu itu." balas Hermione sambil memutar bola matanya. Gadis itu kini membalas pelukan pemuda Malfoy itu.

"Kau membuatku ingin menciummu lagi, Granger."

"Kurasa tadi baru saja ada yang mengingatkanku jika sebentar lagi petang." Draco mendengus sementara Hermione tertawa.

Draco mulai melepas pelukannya lalu mencium kening gadis itu singkat. Setelahnya mereka berjalan bersama untuk kembali kekastil.

Atau lebih tepatnya berjalan bersama sampai pondok Hagrid karena mereka tak ingin mengambil resiko ketahuan sedang bersama oleh orang lain.

 **TBC**

 **Ini bakal jadi sekitar 7 chapter lah. Maaf kalau ngebosenin. Ini semacem kisah cinta tersembunyinya Dramione. Nanti kalau saya masih ada waktu saya buatin sequelnya sekalian ._. Maaf kalau masih ada typonya. Review pls xD**


	3. Chapter 3

Semenjak hari itu, hubungan keduanya berjalan dengan lancar. Walaupun mereka tak pernah mengungkit jenis hubungan yang mereka miliki―namun bagi keduanya diikat oleh satu perasaan yang sama sudah cukup untuk melanjutkan hubungan mereka. Perasaan nyaman dan terlindungi satu sama lain.

Mereka menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama untuk mengenal satu sama lain. Bukan hanya dipadang rumput kecil mereka tapi juga dirumah masing-masing dengan saling mengirim surat melalui burung hantu saat liburan sekolah.

Draco tak tahu apa yang lebih menggembirakan lagi diliburan ini selain mendapati balasan surat Hermione. Begitupun dengan Hermione. Gadis itu bahkan terkadang sengaja membaca bukunya sambil menghadap jendela kamarnya saking tidak sabarnya menunggu balasan surat dari pemuda Malfoy itu.

Hermione mengerti dengan jelas sekarang mengapa ia sering mendapati guratan tertekan dan lelah dari pemuda itu. Pemuda itu telah menceritakan kepadanya seluruh masalah dan bebannya. Dan yang Hermione dapat simpulkan, pria itu tak sebahagia kelihatannya. Bahkan ia yakin Draco lebih tertekan dari apa yang pria itu ceritakan padanya. Dan Hermione merasa bodoh karena ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membuat pria itu keluar dari penderitaannya. Penderitaan batin yang harus ditanggung pria itu sejak lahir.

Namun mereka harus berhenti bertukar pesan saat ia mendapat kabar jika sahabatnya terkena masalah dengan kementrian. Ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi keluarga Weasley yang akhirnya membawanya ke markas Orde Phoenix. Hermione jelas tak mungkin berbalas pesan dengan Draco dimarkas Orde Phoenix kan?

Berada dimarkas itu tiba-tiba membuat Hermione teringat dengan cerita Harry tentang malam ketika Cedric Diggory terbunuh.

Voldemort telah kembali.

Dan lebih parah lagi Lucius Malfoy kembali menjadi Pelahap Maut.

Dan fakta jika Lucius Malfoy adalah ayah dari Draco membuat Hermione semakin takut dan khawatir. Ia takut jika pada akhirnya Draco dipaksa menjadi Pelahap Maut oleh pria itu.

Ia kenal Draco Malfoy. Pemuda itu tidak akan sanggup membunuh orang-orang tak bersalah demi iblis bernama Voldemort. Hermione yakin itu.

Tapi mengingat cerita pria itu jika selama ini pemuda itu tak pernah dibiarkan memilih―Hermione tiba-tiba merasa khawatir.

Tapi pertanyaannya apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain menghibur Draco dengan kata-kata sakratisnya? Hermione ingin melakukan lebih dari itu, sungguh. Namun ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Hermione hanya bisa berharap untuk bertemu pria itu secepatnya. Lalu, menghambur kepelukan hangat pemuda itu dipadang rumput favorit mereka. Itu satu-satunya hal menyenangkan yang bisa ia pikirkan dalam situasi buruk seperti saat ini.

―

"Aku terkejut Kementrian masih membiarkanmu berkeliaran dengan bebas, Potter," Hermione memeluk tas tangannya ketika mendengar suara yang begitu familiar ditelinganya. Jantungnya kembali berdetak tak normal ketika pria itu berjalan melewatinya dengan dua antek-anteknya, "Nikmati saja waktumu selagi kau bisa. Kurasa sudah ada penjara di Azkaban dengan namamu sekarang."

Semuanya yang ada disana begitu terkejut melihat Harry yang hendak menyerang Draco. Namun Hermione bersyukur karena Ron cukup tanggap hingga mampu menahan Harry yang tiba-tiba jadi mudah terpancing.

"Apa kubilang. Benar-benar sinting." gerutu Draco. Lalu pergi dari sana dengan Crabbe dan Goyle setelah memberikan tatapan rindunya selama beberapa saat pada satu-satunya gadis disana―Hermione.

"Menjauhlah dariku!" teriak Harry penuh emosi membuat fokus Hermione kembali ke sahabatnya itu.

"Itu hanya Malfoy. Apa yang kau harapkan darinya?" kata Ron. Dan Harry memilih melepaskan diri lalu berjalan tanpa membalas perkataannya.

―

"Si Pottyhead itu sensitif sekali."

"Namanya Harry Potter, Malfoy. Dan itu juga salahmu yang mengganggunya disaat yang tidak tepat." kata Hermione sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Oh manis sekali, Granger. Lebih membela si Pottyhead itu dari pada kekasihmu sendiri." balas Draco sakras sambil menatap kesal gadis yang kini kembali berkutat dengan buku-bukunya.

"Dan kau dewasa sekali, Malfoy. Merajuk karena hal sepele."

"Aku tidak merajuk!" elak Draco.

"Berisik. Aku jadi tidak konsen membaca!"

Detik berikutnya, Draco sudah merebut buku ditangan Hermione lalu menyembunyikannya dalam jubahnya.

"Merlin, Draco! Kembalikan bukuku!"

"Astaga, Granger. Kita tidak bertemu sama sekali liburan kemarin. Dan sekarang kau lebih memilih berkutat dengan benda laknat itu. Kau tidak merindukanku memangnya hah?" kata Draco kesal. Ia paling tidak suka diacuhkan. Apalagi oleh Hermione.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, huh? Datang-datang malah menggerutu soal Harry padaku. Dan hei―itu bukan benda laknat. Itu benda paling berharga dengan segudang ilmu didalamnya!"

"Aku? Bloody Hell, Granger! Aku hampir gila merindukan berang-berang berambut semak selama liburan kemarin! Aku tidak bisa konsen berlatih karena kau! Maka dari itu kau harus bertanggung jawab sekarang."

Hermione merona. Walaupun diucapkan dengan nada kesal dan diselingi hinaan, baginya itu tetap suatu hal yang manis karena Draco Malfoy yang mengatakannya. Draco Malfoy si raja gengsi yang angkuh mengaku merindukannya? Tidak masuk akal, tapi memang itu yang terjadi sekarang.

"Err―maaf."

"Maafmu tak akan kuterima jika kau tidak membayarnya dengan setimpal. Kau tetap harus bertanggung jawab, Love."

Wajah Hermione semakin memerah saat Draco menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Lalu, menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Hermione. Diikuti dengan lumatan-lumatan lembut pada bibir gadis itu.

Ciuman Draco selalu seperti ini. Lembut, tidak terburu-buru, sarat akan apa yang dirasakannya―kali ini rindu―dan juga―menggairahkan.

Tangan Hermione yang tadi hanya menganggur kini beralih memeluk leher Draco. Bibirnya kini ikut membalas lumatan-lumatan yang diberikan pria itu.

Dan sore itu mereka habiskan untuk melepas rindu mereka―dengan cara mereka sendiri.

―

Hubungan diam-diam mereka itu berjalan semestinya seperti hubungan sepasang kekasih normalnya. Ada perdebatan kecil, kata-kata manis terselubung, momen romantis, dan―pertengkaran.

Seperti saat ini.

Mereka bertengkar hampir satu minggu lebih. Saling menghindari dan mendiamkan satu sama lain seminggu lebih ini. Rekor terlama pertengkaran mereka. (Biasanya hanya perdebatan dan esoknya mereka baikan.)

Semuanya bermulai sejak Draco menjadi tim penyelidik Dolores Umbridge, guru PTIH mereka yang baru sekaligus utusan dari Kementrian. Hermione sudah berkali-kali mengeluh pada Draco jika wanita berwajah kodok itu menyebalkan dan sering sekali menyusahkannya namun Draco malah menjadi antek-anteknya. Yang benar saja!

Namun Draco menjelaskan dengan kalem bahwa ia melakukan itu untuk Hermione juga. Jika ia adalah salah satu kepercayaan Umbridge jauh lebih mudah melindungi Hermione jika Umbridge mencoba menyusahkannya lagi. Kala itu pertengkaran mereka selesai karena alasan Draco cukup untuk membuat wajah Hermione merona karena menurutnya itu sesuatu hal yang 'manis'.

Dan mereka kembali bertengkar lagi ketika Draco menyuruh―memaksa―nya keluar dari Laskar Dumbledore. Sesuatu yang sangat mustahil ia lakukan apapun alasannya.

Hermione tidak pernah cerita pada Draco mengenai Laskar Dumbledore tapi Draco bilang Umbridge sudah tahu dan ia menyuruh 'tim penyelidik'nya mengawasi murid-murid yang sekiranya terlibat. Hermione salah satunya. Itu sebabnya Draco langsung meminta gadis itu meninggalkan Laskar Dumbledore.

 _"Persetan dengan Umbridge. Aku tidak peduli. Aku yang mengusulkan perkumpulan itu. Dan kau mau aku meninggalkannya? Kau gila?"_

 _"Dan persetan dengan perkumpulan bodohmu itu. Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus meninggalkan perkumpulan bodoh itu secepatnya! Aku tidak mau kau terkena masalah dengan Umbridge yang bisa membuatmu didepak ketempat asalmu yang menjijikan itu!"_

 _ **Plak.**_

 _"Jaga omonganmu, Malfoy." ucap Hermione dingin setelah menampar pipi pucat pria itu._

Dan itulah kali terakhir mereka bicara.

Hermione tahu Draco mencoba melindunginya. Tapi ia tak suka cara pemuda itu memaksanya dan menyebut dunia Muggle―tempat ia dilahirkan― itu menjijikan. Ia tersinggung dan kesal setengah mati tentu saja.

Sementara Draco juga kesal pada sikap Hermione. Ia berusaha membantu gadis itu tapi gadis itu justru menampar dan mendiaminya. Meskipun Draco merasa kata-katanya sedikit keterlaluan kala itu tapi―ia tak akan meminta maaf duluan. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk sekedar meminta maaf.

Hingga akhirnya―Umbridge berhasil memergoki Laskar Dumbledore setelah mengintrogasi Cho Chang. Draco tahu ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat itu sehingga ia hanya mengangguk saja ketika ditugasi menggeret Cho Chang ke Kamar Kebutuhan.

Begitu Kamar Kebutuhan berhasil dibuka secara paksa oleh Umbridge―Draco memasang seringai menyebalkannya. Hermione melakukan kontak mata dengan pria itu selama beberapa detik. Dan seringai dibibir Draco berubah menjadi senyum cemas saat melakukan kontak mata dengan gadis itu.

Ia khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada gadis itu selanjutnya.

―

Draco tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau tidak. Ia lega ketika mendengar jika seluruh anggota Laskar Dumbledore tak dijatuhin hukuman karena Dumbledore sendiri yang bilang ia bertanggung jawab penuh atas aktivitas perkumpulan itu. Walaupun sekarang pria tua itu melarikan diri entah kemana.

Kabar buruknya, Hermione semakin menjauhinya. Gadis itu tak lagi mampir ke padang rumput mereka. Gadis itu sengaja mengambil spot membelakangi meja Slytherin saat makan di Aula Besar. Dan gadis itu dengan sengaja berbalik arah saat mereka hampir berpapasan dilorong.

Draco cukup frustasi ketika Hermione dengan terang-terangan menjauhinya. Ia berusaha berbicara dengan Hermione di perpustakaan namun sialnya Hermione tak pernah sendirian. Tak jauh dari gadis itu selalu ada orang lain tiap Draco datang kesana. Dan itu semakin membuatnya frustasi.

―

Draco berjalan mengendap-endap keluar dari kastil Hogwarts. Tujuannya satu: padang rumput dekat Danau Hitam. Ia yakin gadis itu pasti disana sekarang.

Ia sudah mendengar semuanya. Tentang apa yang terjadi di Departemen Kementrian Sihir beberapa waktu lalu. Ibunya sudah menceritakan padanya melalui surat tentang terbunuhnya Sirius Black oleh bibinya―Bellatrix―dan gagalnya misi yang diberikan Voldemort pada ayahnya. Ia juga tahu Hermione ada disana malam itu. Malam yang sama ketika Draco mencari gadis itu dengan panik keseluruh tempat setelah gadis itu tak kembali lagi dengan Umbridge dari acara menemui senjata rahasia Dumbledore―yang Draco yakin hanya akal-akalan gadis itu saja.

Dan benar saja. Hermione ada disana. Tengah terduduk dipadang rumput itu. Namun kali ini, gadis itu tidak sedang membaca ataupun membawa buku apapun. Gadis itu hanya menatap kosong pemandangan didepannya.

Draco duduk disampingnya. Berdeham pelan untuk menyadarkan gadis itu yang hanya merespon dengan menundukkan kepalanya―menghindari tatapannya.

"Maafkan aku, Love," katanya lembut. Membuat Hermione kini menatapnya.

"Aku tidak seharusnya berkata sekasar itu padamu. Aku hanya―"

"Mengkhawatirkanku?" Hermione tersenyum menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Draco. Kau tidak salah. Aku yang salah karena terlalu keras kepala dan tidak mendengarkanmu. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf."

Draco tercengang. "Tapi Granger―"

Tanpa diduga Hermione langsung memeluk pria disampingnya itu. Dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang pemuda itu. Draco yang baru sadar dari keterkejutannya memilih untuk diam lalu membalas pelukan gadis itu. Dan tangannya mulai terulur untuk mengusap surai kecoklatan gadis itu ketika dirasanya bahu gadis itu bergetar tanda menangis.

"Aku... turut berduka. Soal Sirius Black." katanya. Dan dibalas dengan anggukan pelan Hermione yang masih menangis didadanya.

Draco tahu semuanya walau mereka tak pernah membicarakannya. Tentang Orde Phoenix. Ia mengetahui semuanya dari Snape yang merupakan penyusup di Orde dan merupakan Pelahap Maut. Ia tahu tentang masalah-masalah yang menimpa gadis itu dan Orde. Yang kebanyakan disebabkan oleh Pelahap Maut seperti orang tuanya. Dan ia juga, kelak.

Draco tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengetahui jika maksud dari pelatihannya sejak kecil adalah ini. Menjadi Pelahap Maut atau abdi Pangeran Kegelapan saat dia bangkit. Ayahnya tak ingin Draco mempermalukannya didepan Pangeran Kegelapan, itu sebabnya ia mengajari Draco sejak kecil.

Draco tahu ibunya tak pernah setuju soal itu. Tapi ibunya juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

Hermione mengeluarkan seluruh air matanya dalam pelukan pemuda itu. Seluruh emosi dan kesedihan yang ia pendam.

Sirius Black, anggota Orde Phoenix, ayah baptis Harry Potter, pria yang difitnah sahabatnya sendiri hingga harus mendekam di Azkaban selama 12 tahun kini telah tiada. Dibunuh oleh sepupunya sendiri, Bellatrix Lestrange. Bagi Hermione wanita itu sudah lebih dari sekedar gila. Walau bagaimanapun Sirius tetap sepupunya kan? Seburuk apapun hubungan mereka, tak seharusnya wanita gila itu nekat membunuhnya.

Dan yang membuat Hermione semakin emosi adalah wanita itu masih memiliki kekerabatan dengan pria yang sedang memeluknya ini. Wanita gila itu adalah bibinya. Bibinya Draco Malfoy dari pihak ibu. Hermione yakin wanita gila itu tak akan segan-segan menyakiti bahkan membunuh Draco jika keponakannya itu berpihak pada Orde.

Tunggu. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Draco berpihak pada Orde? Hermione tersenyum kecut. Sekalipun pria itu benar-benar mencintainya, Hermione tahu itu tak akan terjadi.

Mungkin, Draco sering mengeluh soal sikap Lucius Malfoy padanya. Tapi Draco juga kelewat sering bercerita tentang kebaikan hati ibunya. Yang membuat Hermione bisa menyimpulkan jika Draco begitu mencintai ibunya itu. Bagi Hermione itu sudah cukup untuk menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan dikepalanya. Bahwa suatu hari nanti mereka akan kembali bertemu di medan peperangan untuk membela orang-orang yang mereka kasihi masing-masing.

Hermione menjauhkan tubuhnya perlahan membuat Draco dengan reflek melepaskan pelukannya juga. Tangannya mengusap jejak-jejak air mata diwajahnya.

"Kau jelek sekali saat menangis." ledek Draco. Mengundang pukulan ringan dibahunya dari Hermione.

Draco mengaduh sakit secara berlebihan, "Manis sekali, Granger. Sehabis meminjam dadaku untuk menangis bukannya berterima kasih malah memukulku."

"Dan sopan sekali, Malfoy. Mengatakan seorang gadis jelek didepan orangnya langsung."

"Aku bukan Weasle-bee yang akan selalu memujimu setiap saat, Granger."

"Namanya Ron, Malfoy. Dan ugh, dia juga tidak pernah memujiku."

"Ya ya terserahlah. Jadi kita baikan?" Hermione mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya dibahu pemuda itu. Draco yang melihatnya langsung memilih merangkul gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba Hermione merasa tangan Draco yang tidak merangkulnya menggengam tangannya. Lalu menempatkan tangannya diatas paha pemuda itu dengan posisi telapak tangannya terbuka. Setelah merogoh saku celananya, pemuda itu menaruh sesuatu ditelapak tangannya.

"Untukku?"

"Bukan. Untuk nenekmu." jawab Draco ketus. Berusaha menutupi kegugupannya kala gadis itu memandangi benda pemberiannya itu. Sedikit banyak Draco takut gadis itu akan menolak pemberiannya.

Hermione memandang kagum liontin dengan gambar ular berwarna hijau ditengahnya. Benda yang tadi diletakkan Draco ditangannya. _Sangat Slytherin,_ pikirnya.

"Tidak untuk dibuka sekarang, Granger." kata Draco saat Hermione hendak membuka liontinnya.

"Terima kasih, Malfoy." ujar Hermione tulus. Sambil tersenyum manis pada Draco.

"Err―kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja. Walau aku lebih suka jika warnanya merah dan gambarnya singa." balas Hermione setengah bercanda. Draco memutar bola matanya malas.

"Gryffindor sekali."

"Dan ini sangat Slytherin. Lucu sekali pasti jika ada yang lihat aku pakai ini."

"Jadi kau tak akan memakainya?" tanya Draco dengan tatapan dan nada kecewa.

"Tentu saja aku akan memakainya, Malfoy. Aku harus menghargai pemberian orang, bukan?" _apalagi pemberianmu._

"Bagus." kata Draco datar. Jadi hanya karena menghargai pemberian orang?

"Tolong pasangkan." pinta Hermione sambil menyodorkan liontin itu.

Draco mengernyit sambil menerima liontin itu, "Kau terdengar seperti Pansy."

Hermione menatap datar Draco. Draco hanya tersenyum miring menanggapinya sambil berseru, "Bercanda, Granger."

Begitu liontin itu terpasang dilehernya, Hermione menatap liontin itu beberapa saat lalu menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Draco. Mereka kembali berciuman. Saling melumat dan bergulat lidah. Tangan Hermione terulur untuk mengelus pipi tirus Draco.

Jika ada mantra untuk menghentikan waktu, Hermione pasti akan memakainya sekarang. Karena ia hanya ingin bisa bersama pemuda itu seperti saat ini selamanya. Bukan keinginan yang berlebihan kan?


	4. Chapter 4

Seperti liburan kemarin, Draco dan Hermione kembali bertukar surat dengan burung hantu. Hampir setiap hari mereka bertukar surat. Namun tiba-tiba Draco berhenti membalas suratnya. Hermione mencoba mengirim beberapa surat lagi namun Draco tak kunjung membalasnya. Membuat Hermione cemas setengah mati.

Apa sesuatu terjadi pada pemuda itu? Atau pemuda itu hanya sedang mengerjainya?

Hingga akhirnya Hermione memilih untuk tinggal di _The Burrow_ beberapa hari menjelang tahun keenam di Hogwarts. Dan hari ini ia, Harry dan Ron berencana mengujungi Fred dan George ditoko lelucon milik Weasley kembar itu.

Saat tengah melihat-lihat barang-barang yang dijual ditoko itu, seorang pria menatapnya menggoda. Hermione bergidik ditatap seperti itu. Menggelikan, sungguh. Hermione yakin Draco pasti akan memberi pelajaran pada pria itu jika Draco ada disini dan melihat tatapan pria itu padanya sekarang. Ah, Hermione jadi semakin merindukan pemuda itu.

Mereka beralih mengujungi toko Ollivanders, toko yang menjual tongkat sihir. Toko itu kosong dan berantakan. Pemiliknya entah berada dimana sekarang. Yang mereka tahu, semuanya ulah Pelahap Maut. Hermione bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya ditoko ini.

"Harry, apa perasaanku saja atau memang Draco dan ibunya terlihat seperti dua orang yang tidak ingin diikuti?" kata Ron yang berdiri didekat pintu kaca toko itu. Hermione mematung beberapa saat mendengar nama pemuda itu. Lalu, ia berjalan mendekati dua sahabatnya itu.

Hermione tidak bisa menahan senyumnya begitu melihat pemuda itu disana. Ia bersyukur sedang tak ada yang memperhatikannya. Ada rasa lega yang tidak bisa ia definisikan begitu melihat pemuda itu secara langsung. Meskipun ia masih tak mengerti kenapa pemuda tak membalas suratnya lagi.

Hermione bersyukur pemuda itu tampak baik-baik saja. Tapi ia juga khawatir melihat wajah pria itu yang semakin memucat dan tubuhnya yang terlihat semakin kurus dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Yaampun, apa pemuda itu tidak makan dan istirahat dengan benar selama liburan ini?

Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti dua Malfoy itu dari jarak yang cukup aman. Hingga akhirnya Draco dan ibunya masuk kedalam toko berpamflet _Borgin and Burkes._

―

Hermione sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan buku yang dibacanya saat ini. Pikirannya kemana-mana walaupun matanya fokus ke bukunya. Terlalu banyak hal yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. Dan yang paling mengganggu adalah tentang Draco Malfoy.

Apa dugaan Harry benar? Bahwa pria itu kini salah satu dari mereka? Salah satu dari Pelahap Maut?

Hermione tidak ingin mengiyakan tapi ia sendiri juga tahu hal itu akan terjadi. Bahwa pemuda itu sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pengikut Voldemort bahkan sebelum ia dilahirkan. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu dan Hermione merasa ini terlalu cepat.

Jika memang dugaan Harry benar―apa itu alasannya pemuda itu berhenti mengiriminya surat? Apa itu alasan kenapa pemuda itu berubah jadi pendiam?

Hermione memperhatikan dari meja Gryffindor saat Dumbledore mengumumkan bahwa Snape-lah guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang baru dan hampir seluruh murid Slytherin bersorak senang. Ya hampir. Karena ada satu murid Asrama Slytherin yang tidak menampilkan raut bahagia. Dan murid itu adalah Draco Malfoy.

Pemuda itu terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Wajahnya kentara sekali sedang depresi. Hermione tiba-tiba ingin sekali menghampiri dan memeluk pria itu lalu memaksa pemuda itu makan sebanyak mungkin agar tidak semakin kurus dan pucat. Setelah itu Hermione akan mencoba menghibur pria itu dengan sakrasme atau sebuah ciuman. Namun Hermione tahu ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Hermione menghela napas lelah. Ia sedang menunggu pria itu datang kesini. Ke padang rumput mereka. Ya mereka. Draco yang pertama kali mengklaim jika itu adalah padang rumput mereka.

"Menunggu seseorang, Granger?"

Hermione berbalik dengan cepat mendengar suara itu. Suara yang begitu ia rindukan. Dan sekarang pemilik suara itu ada dihadapannya. Tengah mengeluarkan seringai khasnya.

"Kau sendiri? Menemui seseorang?" balasnya berusaha sebiasa mungkin. Lalu tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditarik oleh pemuda itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Maaf tak membalas suratmu. Terlalu berbahaya." ucap Draco. Hermione mengangguk kecil dalam pelukan pemuda itu.

"Kau semakin kurus dan pucat," kata Hermione ketika mereka sudah tak berpelukan. Tangannya mengelus pipi pemuda itu lembut. Matanya menatap sedih pemuda itu.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, Granger. Aku baik-baik saja." tapi tatapan pemuda itu berkata lain. Ada ketakutan dan kesedihan disana.

Selama beberapa saat, mereka hanya saling menatap. Tangan Hermione masih ada dipipi pemuda itu. Hingga akhirnya, Draco menggenggam tangan Hermione yang ada dipipinya lalu menciumnya dengan tak melepaskan kontak mata mereka.

Hermione tersipu. Apalagi saat Draco tersenyum yang membuat kakinya terasa seperti jelly, "Manis sekali, Malfoy."

"Kau lebih manis, Granger. Dan cantik." balas pemuda itu lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Jadi? Kau beralih profesi menjadi perayu eh, Malfoy?" Draco sudah melepaskan tangannya. Membuat Hermione kini beralih meremas sisi jubahnya sendiri.

Draco mengendikkan bahunya acuh lalu mendudukkan dirinya, "Aku sedang tidak merayu, Granger. Kau memang perempuan tercantik kedua yang pernah kutemui."

Hermione duduk disamping pemuda itu lalu memandang pemuda itu kesal. Oh jadi dia hanya berada diposisi kedua?

Draco menoleh dan menyadari maksud tatapan itu, "Yang pertama tentu ibuku, Granger."

Hermione merona. Tiba-tiba ia merasa bodoh karena mempertanyakan hal itu. Dia hampir lupa jika Draco sangat mencintai dan mengagumi ibunya.

"Kau berpikir siapa lagi yang ada diposisi pertama memangnya?" tanya Draco curiga saat melihat wajah merona gadis itu.

"Entahlah. Mungkin Pansy, atau Greengrass bersaudara, atau gadis pureblood la―"

Draco mencibir, "Pansy? Percayalah, Granger. Aku tak sebuta itu untuk mengatakan ia lebih cantik darimu. Dia bahkan tak ada satu persennya darimu. Greegrass bersaudara? Maksudmu Daphne dan Astoria? _Well,_ mereka memang masuk daftarnya. Pureblood lain? Tak ada yang secantik dirimu, percayalah."

"Daftarnya? Kau membuat daftar perempuan cantik yang pernah kau temui?" pekik Hermione tak percaya.

"Ya. Sekaligus daftar yang akan kuajak kencan jika yang nomor dua menolakku. Pengecualian untuk nomor satu, tentunya."

"Konyol sekali." gumam Hermione pelan.

Dan sore itu mereka isi dengan perdebatan mereka seperti biasa. Hermione cukup bersyukur melihat Draco sudah kembali seperti biasa sore itu.

―

Hermione berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan kastil Hogwarts menuju Hutan Terlarang. Ia tak peduli jika ia akan terjatuh atau menabrak sesuatu. Ia juga tidak peduli jika ada yang melihatnya berlari ke Hutan Terlarang dan melaporkannya pada Professor McGonagall hingga poin asramanya harus dikurangi dan ia mendapat detensi.

Hermione tak peduli.

Yang ia pedulikan hanya satu, Draco Malfoy.

Harry menceritakan padanya tentang Draco yang tertangkap oleh Filch sedang bersembunyi dikoridor atas saat Hermione melarikan diri dari Cormac McLaggen di pesta Slughorn. Lalu percakapan pemuda itu dan Snape soal Sumpah Tak Terlanggar dan Draco yang tidak membantah memantrai Katie Bell. Hermione tidak ingin percaya, tapi ia juga tahu sahabatnya tidak mungkin berbohong hanya untuk menjatuhkan seseorang. Sekalipun seseorang itu adalah musuhnya sendiri.

Dan tadi―Harry baru saja menceritakan padanya tentang perkelahiannya dan Draco di toilet. Draco yang pada awalnya menangis dengan begitu frustasi di toilet. Lalu menyerang Harry saat Harry mengatakan ia tahu jika pemuda itulah yang memantrai Katie Bell. Lalu soal mantra Sectumsempra―dan Draco yang terbaring dilantai kamar mandi dengan darah yang mengucur dari tubuhnya karena mantra itu. Hermione jelas cemas keadaan pria itu sekarang. Ia tidak bisa menyalahi Harry karena Harry sendiri juga tidak tahu jika mantra itu akan melukai sampai separah itu.

Langkah Hermione terhenti begitu melihat pemuda itu disana. Hanya menggunakan kemeja sekolahnya yang basah dan duduk dengan bahu yang bergetar di padang rumput mereka.

Hermione berlutut dihadapan pemuda itu untuk mensejajarkan posisi mereka. Dan benar saja pemuda itu sedang menangis. Wajahnya terlihat sangat frustasi. Hermione tak pernah melihat pria itu sekacau ini sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba Draco memeluknya. Pria itu membenamkan wajahnya dibahu kecilnya. Bahu pria itu kembali bergetar hebat. Membuat tangan Hermione terulur untuk mengelusnya.

Diam-diam Hermione ikut menangis. Hatinya sakit sekali melihat pria yang dicintainya seperti ini. Melihat pria yang dicintainya sampai pada taraf sekacau ini. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, Hermione tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuknya.

Hermione melepas pelukan mereka begitu dirasa Draco sudah mulai lebih tenang. Ia tersenyum lembut pada pemuda itu―lalu mengelus pipi pemuda pucat itu lembut.

"Katakan padaku, Granger―" Draco berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak untuk menanyakan pertanyaan ini, "―apa kau sudi memiliki kekasih seorang pembunuh? Apa kau sudi mencintai seorang pembunuh?"

Hermione menunduk. Pertanyaan Draco ini―seakan menjadi jawaban atas dugaan Harry tentang pria itu. Hermione tak tahu harus memberikan jawaban seperti apa. Ia sendiri tak pernah memikirkannya.

"Jawab aku, Granger."

"Kau bukan pembunuh, Draco." Draco tersenyum kecut mendengar jawaban gadis itu. Sekarang ia memang bukan pembunuh. Tapi tak lama lagi ia akan menjadi pembunuh.

"Itu bukan jawaban atas pertanyaanku, Granger." kata Draco dingin.

"Aku tidak tahu dan tak pernah memikirkannya sebelumnya. Tapi yang ku tahu kau bukan pembunuh dan kau takkan jadi pembunuh." balas Hermione setengah berteriak. Hermione terlihat begitu yakin dengan jawabannya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Draco yang malah tersenyum kecut.

Hermione mengeluarkan tongkatnya lalu merapalkan mantra pengering pada kemeja pemuda itu. Saat itu sudah malam, ia tak ingin pemuda itu jatuh sakit karena kedinginan.

"Sudah malam, Draco. Kita harus kembali." Draco menggeleng.

"Malam ini saja. Aku ingin disini bersamamu." pinta pemuda itu. Hermione terdiam sejenak untuk menimang-nimang permintaan pemuda itu, "Kumohon, Hermione."

Hermione tersenyum manis, "Tentu, err―love." Hermione menirukan nada yang biasa digunakan Draco saat menggodanya. Berharap pemuda itu akan menimpali godaannya atau tersenyum miring seperti biasa.

Namun tak ada respon berarti dari pemuda itu. Pemuda itu masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan tatapan kosongnya. Membuat Hermione semakin sakit melihatnya. Hermione menggeser posisinya hingga kini berada disamping Draco. Tangannya menggenggam tangan pemuda itu dan meremasnya lembut.

Draco membalas genggamannya lalu menoleh pada Hermione, "Kau lihat rasi bintang itu?" katanya sambil menunjuk ke langit.

"Oh ini soal namamu ya?"

"Ya. Rasi Bintang Draco. Yang berarti naga."

"Tapi kau lebih mirip musang." celetuk Hermione yang berhasil mengundang senyum tipis dibibir Draco. Draco tahu gadisnya ini sedang berusaha menghiburnya.

"Keluarga Black punya tradisi menamai anak mereka dengan nama Rasi Bintang." jelas Draco.

"Oh jadi kau berniat menamai anakmu nanti dengan Hydra, Libra, Lyra dan semacamnya?"

" _Well,_ ya jika kau mengijinkan."

"Huh? Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu dengan jelas maksudku." dan pemuda itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil menyeringai.

Hermione merona. Tiba-tiba bayangan dirinya berada disebuah rumah bersama pemuda Malfoy itu dengan anak-anak yang mengelilinginya terlintas dipikirannya. Ah sial, wajahnya jadi semerah rambut keluarga Weasley sekarang.

"Hermione," panggil Draco tiba-tiba. Namanya terdengar begitu indah diucapkan dengan lembut oleh pria itu.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk?" tanya Hermione. Dan bukannya menjawab, Draco malah menempelkan bibir mereka.

Draco menciumnya lembut. Penuh kasih sayang. Membuat Hermione membalas ciuman itu dengan senang hati. Namun ciuman kali ini berbeda dari ciuman-ciuman mereka sebelumnya. Hermione merasa Draco seakan membuat ciuman ini adalah ciuman terakhir mereka. Sebuah ciuman perpisahan.

"Kau tak akan pergi kemana-mana kan?" kata Hermione yang melepas ciuman mereka sepihak.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau menciumku seakan kau akan meninggalkanku. Kau membuatku takut." Draco tak membalas perkataannya dan hanya menarik tengkuk gadis itu dan menciumnya lagi. Menciumnya dengan segenap perasaannya.

Dalam ciuman itu, Hermione merasakan apa yang pria itu rasakan. Takut, lelah dan―putus asa. Dan ketakutan Hermione akan kehilangan pria itu semakin besar dibuatnya.

―

Ini kedua kalinya ia melakukan pelanggaran. Berkeliaran ke Menara Astronomi selarut ini, bisa dipastikan ia bisa mendapat masalah. Tapi Hermione tak merasa begitu khawatir karena peta perampok ditangannya. (Ia meminjamnya dari Harry dengan beralasan ingin membaca sesuatu di Sesi Terlarang.)

Hermione tak akan berbuat senekat ini jika bukan karena pemuda itu. Ya, siapa lagi jika bukan Draco Malfoy. Pria itu menyelipkan potongan perkamen bertuliskan―

 **Menara Astronomi. Jam 9.**

 **-DLM**

―pada buku Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam-nya saat pria itu dengan sengaja menabraknya setelah pelajaran Snape.

Ini pertama kalinya Draco meminta bertemu di Menara Astronomi pada jam malam. Sebelumnya mereka pasti membuat janji pada pagi, siang atau sore dan tempatnya selalu di Padang Rumput mereka. Dan kini tiba-tiba pria itu meminta mereka bertemu disini pada malam hari. Hermione yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin pria itu katakan. Dan sialnya perasaannya mengatakan jika itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang begitu melihat Draco yang hampir sampai di Menara Astronomi dari Peta yang ia membawa. Lucunya, tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup. Seakan ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu padahal mereka sudah sering bertemu.

"Hei," sapanya begitu pemuda itu sampai disana. Draco tidak menjawab dan hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan yang entah apa artinya itu. Hermione yang ditatap seperti itu jadi merasa semakin gugup, "Ada apa, Malfoy? Tak biasanya kau―"

"Aku ingin berhenti berpura-pura," potong Draco. Nadanya begitu dingin dan tatapannya begitu tajam membuat napas Hermione tercekat tiba-tiba, "Kau tidak benar-benar berpikir selama ini aku sungguh-sungguhkan, Granger?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kupikir kau cukup pintar untuk mengetahui maksudku."

"Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali arah pembicaraanmu!"

"Biar kuperjelas," Draco memasang seringai merendahkannya sebaik mungkin lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga gadis itu, "Aku hanya mempermainkanmu selama ini. Kau pikir aku benar-benar melupakan status Darah Lumpur Kotor-mu dan juga tinjuanmu karena ayam brengsek itu? _Well,_ Granger. Otakmu lebih tumpul dari yang kukira ternyata."

Tubuh Hermione mematung. Otaknya berusaha mencerna kata-kata pemuda itu.

Jadi pria itu hanya berpura-pura?

Tapi tidak mungkin.

Tidak masuk akal.

Mereka menjalani hubungan mereka selama hampir dua tahun, rasanya begitu mustahil jika pria itu berpura-pura selama itu.

"Aku tak percaya..." kata Hermione. Dan air matanya mulai turun dari kedua maniknya. Draco langsung membuang mukanya begitu melihat gadis itu menangis.

"Itu bukan urusanku." Draco berujar dingin. Membuat sebuah goresan lagi dihati Hermione, "Dan kalau kau pikir dengan menangis aku akan kembali berpura-pura, kau salah Granger. Aku sudah muak berpura-pura."

Hermione menatap kecewa pada pemuda yang tak mau menatapnya itu. Pria itu menghindari tatapannya sejak tadi. Membuat Hermione tidak bisa mencari kebenaran dari tatapannya.

"Kalau begitu―" Hermione berusaha mengendalikan suaranya yang terdengar begitu menyedihkan. Tiba-tiba ia merasa kakinya seakan mati rasa, dia merasa tak akan kuat berdiri lebih lama lagi, "―tatap aku dan katakan kau tak pernah memiliki perasaan itu. Katakan kalau selama dua tahun ini yang kau katakan di Padang Rumput itu hanyalah omong kosong."

Giliran Draco yang mematung.

Matanya juga sudah berkaca-kaca dan ia tak yakin bisa menahan air matanya yang akan turun jika menatap bola mata hazel itu. Tapi Draco tahu ia tak pilihan. Ia harus melakukan ini.

Draco menyudutkan Hermione didinding lalu menatap gadis itu tajam walau matanya masih berkaca-kaca, "Aku tak pernah menyukaimu. Dan semuanya memang hanya omong kosong." lalu, pemuda itu dengan cepat pergi dari sana.

Dan Hermione langsung jatuh terduduk saat itu juga. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas dan ia tak bisa lagi menahan isak tangisnya. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya disana. Hatinya benar-benar hancur sekarang.

Jika memang Draco hanya ingin menghancurkannya―pemuda itu benar-benar sukses. Pemuda itu menghancurkan bagian terdalamnya. Hatinya.

Sementara itu, Draco berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa ke Kamar Kebutuhan. Air matanya sudah turun ke pipi tirusnya sejak meninggalkan Hermione tadi. Ia merasa menjadi manusia paling brengsek melihat tatapan Hermione untuknya. Dan Draco hanya bisa berharap jika gadis itu akan membencinya dan tanpa ragu akan membunuhnya jika mereka bertemu di medan perang nanti. Ya, Draco lebih baik mati ditangan gadis itu dari pada ditangan orang lain.

 **TBC**

 **Review pls kalau masih mau ff ini lanjut~**


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione merasa seperti gadis paling bodoh sedunia sekarang. Ia sudah dipermainkan selama hampir dua tahun namun ia tak juga menyadarinya.

Tapi―Hermione sedikit meragukan kata-kata Draco di Menara Astronomi malam itu. Mata pemuda itu terlihat berkaca-kaca saat menatapnya. Dan wajah pria itu terlihat tampak begitu sedih. Jika memang pria itu memang hanya mempermainkannya―untuk apa pria itu bersedih sampai mata-matanya berkaca-kaca? Sebagian dari diri Hermione merasa jika pemuda itu berbohong padanya malam itu. Dan perasaan itu semakin diperkuat saat Harry bercerita tentang malam terbunuhnya Dumbledore.

Semua dugaan Harry benar. Draco Malfoy sekarang adalah seorang Pelahap Maut. Dan ia mendapat misi untuk membunuh Albus Dumbledore dan menyelundupkan Pelahap Maut lain kedalam kastil. Walau pada akhirnya pemuda itu bukanlah pembunuh Dumbledore. Hermione langsung bernapas lega mendengar bagian itu.

Hermione tiba-tiba teringat saat pemuda itu bertanya tentang apakah ia sudi memiliki kekasih seorang pembunuh. Tiba-tiba semuanya terasa jelas sekarang. Tentang pertanyaan pemuda itu, kebohongannya yang mengatakan jika pria itu hanya berpura-pura selama dua tahun ini dan misi membunuh Dumbledore.

Dan Hermione memutuskan untuk tidak mempercayai kata-kata Draco di Menara Astronomi malam itu dan juga―tetap mencintainya.

Walaupun Hermione tahu itu tak berarti apapun untuk saat ini.

―

Hermione berjalan keluar tenda dengan langkah pelan. Kedua sahabatnya tengah tertidur pulas dan ia tak ingin membangunkan mereka. Hermione memilih untuk duduk tak jauh dari tenda mereka. Dengan tongkat yang digenggamnya, tentu saja.

Mereka tidak sedang berkemah untuk mengisi liburan. Melainkan, untuk melarikan diri dari kejaran para Pelahap Maut. Itu sebabnya, Hermione merasa wajib untuk selalu membawa tongkat sihirnya.

Ini sudah hampir enam bulan sejak Hermione terakhir kali melihat pemuda itu saat ia meninggalkannya di Menara Astronomi. Dan tak seharipun Hermione merasa tak merindukan pemuda itu. Dan kerinduannya semakin bertambah ketika menemukan liontin pemberian pria itu disaku jaketnya. Hermione baru ingat ia menyelipkannya disaku jaketnya ini saat Luna Lovegood menyadari liontin ini ada dilehernya―padahal Hermione selalu menutupinya.

Hermione menatap liontin itu beberapa saat. Menimang-nimang akan membukanya atau tidak.

Ia belum pernah membukanya sejak terakhir kali pemuda itu melarangnya. Dan tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan kata-kata pemuda itu tentang liontinnya.

 _Kau boleh membukanya ketika kau nyaris menggila karena merindukanku._ Oh, Hermione langsung berpikir ini benar-benar saat yang tepat. Ia bahkan merasa sudah gila karena teramat merindukan pemuda itu.

Dengan perlahan ia membuka liontin bergambar ular itu. Didalamnya terdapat sebuah ukiran tulisan tangan seseorang yang Hermione kenali adalah milik pemuda itu. Dan tulisan tangan itu berbunyi:

 _ **Aku mencintaimu, HJG.**_

Dan disisi lain liontin tersebut terdapat tulisan ' **DLM'**.

Air matanya menetes membacanya. Ia segera menutup liontin ular itu lalu menciumnya dan memakainya kembali dilehernya.

Mereka tak pernah mengatakan itu.

Cinta.

 _Aku mencintaimu_.

Baik Draco ataupun Hermione tak pernah mengatakannya.

Mereka hanya pernah mengaku saling menyukai pada tahun keempat. Setelahnya tak pernah ada pernyataan cinta. Mereka membiarkan hubungan mereka mengalir seperti air tanpa perlu repot-repot mengungkapkan isi hati mereka.

Dan kini Draco melakukannya. Meski pemuda itu tidak mengatakannya secara langsung tapi bagi Hermione itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Tiba-tiba Hermione berharap diberi kesempatan untuk mengatakan hal itu juga pada pemuda itu.

―

Hermione tidak tahu apakah Merlin sedang berpihak padanya atau tidak. Yang jelas semuanya terasa seperti mimpi. Seperti mimpi saat ia dibawa menuju Malfoy Manor oleh kawanan Pelahap Maut sepulang dari kediaman Lovegood.

Hermione tiba-tiba merasa bahwa ia tak lebih waras dari Bellatrix Lestrange begitu merasakan sebuah kebahagian yang tak wajar dalam dirinya.

 _Bloody Hell,_ ia akan dibawa ke markas Pelahap Maut yang jelas-jelas membenci _Mudblood_ sepertinya dan ia malah bahagia? Jika dalam keadaan normal ia pasti sudah dilarikan ke St. Mungo dengan penyakit kejiwaan.

Tapi Hermione tidak memperdulikan itu saat ini. Yang ia pedulikan adalah seorang lelaki yang baru saja disebut Bellatrix,

"Panggil Draco,"

Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat Hermione merasakan sengatan-sengatan aneh. Dan yang lebih lucu adalah sekarang Hermione berpikir untuk meminjam kaca dan merapikan sedikit penampilannya sebelum dibawa masuk kedalam Malfoy Manor.

Draco mematung saat melihat gadis itu ada disana. Digiring oleh seorang laki-laki bersama kedua temannya yang tanpa melihatpun Draco yakin adalah Harry Potter dan Ronald Weasley.

 _Bloody hell, kenapa mereka bisa seceroboh itu sampai tertangkap?_ batin Draco. Ia melakukan kontak mata beberapa saat dengan Hermione dan langsung memutuskannya ketika bibinya yang gila memanggilnya.

"Mereka bilang mereka berhasil menangkap Harry Potter. Jadi aku ingin kau memastikannya untuk kami―" kata Bellatrix, lalu menjambak Harry―yang masih dalam mantra perubah wajah―untuk mendongak memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Draco, "―bagaimana?"

"Aku tak yakin." jawab Draco. Membuat Lucius mendekati putranya itu.

"Perhatikan baik-baik, Draco. Jika kita yang memberikan Potter pada Pangeran Kegelapan, semuanya akan dimaafkan. Semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Mengerti?" Draco hanya mengangguk dengan enggan.

Sekarang Hermione paham dengan cerita Draco tentang ayahnya. Terlihat sekali Lucius Malfoy sudah terbiasa menekan putranya seperti itu. Pantas saja Draco sering terlihat tertekan.

"Kuharap kau tidak lupa siapa yang sesungguhnya menangkapnya, Mr. Malfoy."

"Beraninya kau bicara seperti itu dirumahku!"

"Lucius!" tegur Narcissa. Lalu menarik suaminya itu untuk mundur dan menjauhi anaknya.

"Jangan malu-malu, Draco. Mendekatlah," ucap Bellatrix, kini menarik Draco untuk maju lalu duduk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Harry, "Jika dia bukanlah seperti yang kau pikirkan... dan kita memanggilnya... dia akan membunuh kita semua. Jadi kau harus benar-benar yakin."

Sejujurnya Draco sudah tahu tanpa harus memperhatikan dari jarak sedekat ini jika pria itu adalah Harry Potter. Satu-satunya yang diinginkan oleh Pangeran Kegelapan. Tapi ia tahu ia tak bisa mengatakannya jadi Draco hanya berkata, "Kenapa dengan wajahnya?"

"Ya, kenapa dengan wajahnya?"

"Dia sudah begitu saat kami tangkap. Sepertinya karena menyentuh sesuatu di hutan."

"Kemalangan yang menarik." kata Bellatrix, mulai melangkah meninggalkan Draco. Sedangkan Narcissa berjalan untuk menyuruh Draco kembali ketempatnya tadi, "Itu kau kan? Berikan tongkatmu dan kita lihat mantra terakhir apa yang kau rapalkan."

Draco menegang beberapa saat ketika melihat ekspresi panik Hermione mendengar kata-kata Bellatrix yang ditujukan padanya sementara Bellatrix yang melihat ekspresi panik gadis itu tertawa sadis, "Hahaha, kena kau."

Tawa Bellatrix tiba-tiba berhenti didepan salah seorang pria yang memegang sebuah pedang bertuliskan Godric Gryffindor, "Apa itu? Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Ini ada diransel mereka saat kami menggeledanya. Sekarang ini jadi milikku." dan tiba-tiba Bellatrix mengamuk. Menyerang sekelompok orang itu lalu berteriak mengusir mereka keluar.

Hermione bisa melihat Draco dan Lucius sama-sama terlihat ngeri melihat kelakuan Bellatrix. Sementara Narcissa memilih untuk mengamankannya dan Ron. Tiba-tiba Bellatrix mendekatinya lalu menarik Ron yang ada disampingnya.

"Cissy, bawa yang laki-laki ke basement―" Bellatrix berkata sambil melempar Ron kearah Narcissa, "Aku ingin berbicara dengan yang satu ini. Perempuan dengan perempuan."

Napas Hermione tercekat. Ia tahu itu alarm bahaya untuknya. Bellatrix tak mungkin mengajaknya bicara sambil minum teh atau sekedar duduk-duduk. Paling tidak pasti wanita itu akan mengeluarkan Crucio untuknya.

Sementara itu, Draco juga merasa napasnya tercekat. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

―

"Pedang itu seharusnya ada dibrankasku. Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya? Apa kau dan temanmu mencurinya dari brankasku? Apa lagi yang kau dan teman-temanmu ambil dari brankasku?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mengambil apapun." jawab Hermione sambil terisak.

"Aku tak percaya padamu!" Dan Hermione menjerit kesakitan saat Bellatrix menuliskan sesuatu dilengannya dengan pisau perak pendek dari jubahnya. Jeritannya sarat akan rasa sakit yang teramat memilukan membuat Draco yang duduk tak jauh dari gadis itu seakan ikut merasakan sakitnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Draco meresa lebih baik ia dilahirkan tuli dari pada harus mendengar jeritan gadis yang dicintainya tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

―

Draco berdiri tepat disebelah Hermione yang terbaring lemas dilantai rumahnya. Tangannya yang kini terdapat sayatan bertuliskan ' _Mudblood_ ' dengan darah yang masih menetes. Hermione hanya diam tanpa melakukan pergerakan yang berarti. Air matanya mulai turun saat menangkap sosok pria yang begitu ia rindukan disebelahnya. Namun Hermione tak berani melalukan kontak mata dengan pria itu. Ia hanya berani menatapi sepatu hitamnya.

Sementara Draco merasakan sebuah sayatan dihatinya ketika gadis itu terlihat enggan menatapnya. Apa gadis itu sudah membencinya sekarang? Seperti yang ia harapkan?

Draco ingin sekalin membawa kabur gadis itu. Draco ingin sekali menolong gadis itu. Tapi ia bisa apa? Melawan Bellatrix? Bisa-bisa wanita gila itu malah langsung membunuh Hermione lalu ia dan ibunya jika ia berani menentangnya. Orang bodohpun tahu ia tak ada apa-apanya dibanding Bellatrix.

Draco mulai panik saat Bellatrix kembali mendekati Hermione dengan tongkat sihirnya yang terangkat. Oh, tidak. Draco tidak bisa membiarkan bibinya itu membunuh ataupun melukai Hermione lagi.

Tangan kanan Draco kini beralih mengambil tongkatnya dari saku, sementara tangan kirinya mencengkram erat tongkat Hermione. Sekarang Draco bersyukur Bellatrix memberikan tongkat gadis itu padanya.

" _Expelliarmus!_ "

" _Stupefy!_ '"

Draco tercengang begitu Bellatrix tiba-tiba pingsan karena mantra bius dan kini togkat bibinya itu sudah berada ditangan si Weasley. Lalu sekarang ayah dan ibunya-lah yang melawan si Potter dan Weasley yang entah bagaimana bisa keluar dari sel bawah tanah mereka.

Hermione yang merasa harus membantu temannya dengan tiba-tiba menarik tongkatnya yang ada ditangan kiri Draco lalu bangkit dan menyerang pemuda itu. Ia hanya ingin membuat pria itu pingsan hingga ia bisa keluar dari sana bersama teman-temannya. Hermione tahu ia tak akan bisa melukai pemuda itu. Baik dulu maupun sekarang.

Draco dengan refleks menangkis serangan-serangan yang diberikan Hermione tanpa memberikan serangan balik pada gadis itu. Dan Hermione yang menyadari pria itu tak menyerangnya balik mulai melemahkan serangannya. Kakinya membawanya mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding rumah Draco. Hermione berhenti melakukan serangan begitu merasa dirinya sudah tak bisa mundur lagi.

Mereka kembali bertatapan. Hermione melemparkan tatapan rindunya pada pria itu yang dibalas dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah. Melihat itu, Hermione menurunkan tongkatnya yang teracung pada pria itu. Membuat Draco perlahan menurunkan tongkatnya juga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Draco? Cepat bunuh _Mudblood_ itu!" teriak Bellatrix dari belakang tubuhnya. Entah bagaimana, wanita itu sudah sadar dari pingsannya. Draco menoleh sedikit untuk melihat posisi bibinya itu.

"Lakukanlah," kata Hermione lirih membuat Draco kembali menatap gadis itu. Gadis itu tersenyum tulus padanya dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca, "Bunuh aku. _It's okay. I Love You._ " lalu, gadis itu memejamkan matanya.

Draco tersentak. Itu pertama kalinya Hermione mengatakan itu padanya. Setelah ia menyakiti gadis itu dan gadis itu masih mencintainya? Dan rela memberikan nyawanya untuknya? Detik itu juga, Draco merasa sudah saatnya berhenti menjadi seorang pengecut.

" _Petrificus Totalus!_ " tubuh Bellatrix langsung terjatuh dengan kaku ketika mantra Draco mengenainya dengan tepat. Membuat bunyi yang cukup untuk menarik perhatian 4 orang yang tengah berduel disana.

"Draco, apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Narcissa kaget. Memandang anaknya tak percaya begitupun Lucius, Harry dan Ron.

" _Expelliarmus!_ " tongkat Lucius langsung terpental karena terkena mantra Hermione saat ia hendak membangunkan Bellatrix. Sementara Narcissa masih tercengang saat anaknya berlari kearah Harry dan Ron dengan tangannya menggenggam tangan Hermione. Harry yang tersadar dari kagetnya memilih mengambil pedang Gryffindor yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Maaf, _mom_ ," kata Draco memecah keheningan disana. Narcissa semakin kaget ketika melihat putra tunggalnya itu memeluk Hermione yang masih sedikit lemas karena disiksa Bellatrix, "Aku lelah berpura-pura."

Narcissa paham dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan anaknya. Menjadi Pelahap Maut sama sekali bukan keinginannya melainkan keinginan suaminya. Draco berpura-pura menerimanya dengan senang hati selama ini padahal Narcissa tahu putranya itu tertekan menjadi Pelahap Maut termuda.

Licius menarik paksa tongkat istrinya lalu melepaskan Bellatrix. Dan Bellatrix langsung bangkit dengan dan mengeluarkan pisau yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menyiksa Hermione ditangannya.

"Beraninya kau menyerangku! Beraninya kau menentang bibimu sendiri! Kau pengkhianat!" teriak Bellatrix murka pada Draco. Draco hanya diam tak menjawab. Namun pria itu tak lagi menatap takut pada Bellatrix―melainkan menantang.

" _Imperi_ ―" tiba-tiba, Dobby muncul ditengah-tengah Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione dan Griphook. Dobby mengambil tongkat Lucius sebelum Lucius berhasil mengeluarkan kutukannya.

"Peri rumah bodoh! Beraninya kau mengambil tongkat seorang penyihir! Beraninya kau menentang tuanmu sendiri!" Bellatrix semakin murka. Tangannya mencengkram erat pisau perak ditangannya.

"Dobby tak punya majikan. Dobby adalah peri rumah yang bebas. Dan Dobby datang untuk menyelamatkan Harry Potter dan temannya." kata Dobby. Lalu, mereka ber-apparate ke sebuah Shell Cottage didekat laut. Luna dan Tn. Ollivander sudah ada disana.

"'Bunuh aku. _It's okay, I Love You_ 'huh?" Draco meniru kata-kata Hermione dikediamannya tadi. Gadis itu terlihat lemah dan rapuh dalam pelukannya sekarang, "Kau tahu aku tak akan bisa melakukannya." lanjutnya. Lalu mencium kening gadis itu lembut.

Tak jauh dari mereka, Ron mematung melihat interaksi keduanya. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit melihat Hermione ada dalam dekapan pemuda itu. Pemuda yang merupakan musuh abadi mereka sendiri―Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione, kau baik-baik saja? Kita aman sekarang. Kita semua aman." kata Harry pada Hermione. Mengabaikan keberadaan Draco yang mendekap sahabatnya itu walaupun sebenarnya ia menanti penjelasan dari keduanya soal apa yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Harry Potter..."

"Dobby!" Harry langsung berlari menuju Dobby yang langsung terjatuh dipangkuannya. Matanya menatap khawatir pisau perak pendek milik Bellatrix yang kini menancap diperut peri rumah itu.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Bertahanlah. Bertahan, oke? Kami akan menyembuhkanmu." Harry beralih menatap Hermione yang kini menangis dalam diam dipelukan Draco, "Hermione! Dittanynya... ditasmu."

Hermione hanya menggeleng sebagai respon. Dittany-nya sudah diambil Greyback saat kawanan Greyback menggeleda tasnya.

"Hermione! Hermione! Bantu aku!" Harry berseru frustasi saat merasa tubuh Dobby semakin melemah dipangkuannya. Sementara Hermione memilih untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Draco. Menangis disana. Draco hanya diam sambil mengelus surai gadis itu lembut.

"Ini lebih indah dari pada sendirian..." Dobby berkata lirih. Tiba-tiba Draco merasa bersalah karena ia sering memerlalukan bekas peri rumahnya itu dengan tidak layak, "...dengan kalian semua disini sebagai teman. Dobby bahagia. Bisa bersama dengan temannya...Harry Potter." lalu, peri rumah itu menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

―

Setelah menguburkan Dobby tanpa sihir mereka pergi ke Shell Cottage―rumah Fleur dan Bill Weasley. Dan disinilah mereka berempat sekarang. Meja makan Shell Cottage. Hermione duduk disamping Draco sedangkan Harry dan Ron duduk dihadapannya dengan tatapan mengintrogasi.

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan semuanya pada kami, Mione?" tanya Harry.

Draco mendengus saat melihat tatapan ingin tahu dua orang didepannya lalu berkata, "Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu, Potter."

"Dia tak bertanya padamu, Malfoy." balas Ron sengit. Terlihat sekali ia tidak menyukai kehadiran Draco di Shell Cottage milik kakaknya itu.

"Dan aku juga tak bicara denganmu, Weasle-bee."

" _Boys_ ―" Hermione menengahi perdebatan Draco dan Ron lalu beralih menatap Harry, "―aku tak tahu harus mulai dari mana, Harry. Tapi aku percaya Draco sekarang ada dipihak kita."

"Dipihak kita? Dia itu Pelahap Maut, Mione! Lihat saja lengannya! Dan―" Ron mengernyit jijik, "―kau panggil dia apa? Draco? Kau sakit, Mione?"

"Dia jadi Pelahap Maut karena terpaksa, Ron. Lagipula―kau lupa? Dia melawan keluarganya sendiri kemarin demi menolong kita? Dia juga tak mengatakan apa-apa pada Bellatrix soal Harry!"

"Tapi―"

"Ron," Harry memotong protes Ron setelah berpikir beberapa saat, "Hermione benar. Kita berhutang pada Malfoy atas bantuannya di Manor."

"Oh, Harry, kau lupa dia siapa? Dia Draco Malfoy. Slytherin licik yang sering menyusahkan kita!" Ron masih bersikeras membuat Draco ingin sekali mengutuknya sekarang.

"Jangan kekanakan, Ron. Kalau Hermione percaya padanya kita juga harus percaya padanya," Harry melirik kearah tangan Hermione yang digenggam Draco, "Dan err―kalian pacaran?"

"Tidak, kami sudah menikah. Ya tentu saja kami pacaran, Potter. Kau tak melihat cincin pernikahan kami kan?" Draco menjawab dengan ketus. Membuat Hermione mendelik padanya karena bersikap menyebalkan pada sahabatnya.

Harry memutar bola matanya malas, "Tapi sejak kapan? Dan bagaimana bisa? Kau kan anti dengan muggleborn, Malfoy."

"Sudah kubilang ceritanya panjang, Harry," jawab Hermione cepat sebelum Draco berhasil memberikan jawaban menyebalkan lagi.

"Kalau kau memang kekasihnya kenapa kau diam saja saat bibi gilamu menyiksanya?" tanya Ron yang langsung membuat Draco terdiam dengan sorot mata penuh rasa bersalah. Hermione yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Draco berdeham pelan.

"Sudahlah, Ron. Pada akhirnya kan Draco―"

"Aku bukan orang bodoh sepertimu, Weasle-bee. Aku berpikir dan mencari celah untuk membawa Hermione pergi. Jika aku menyerang bibi Bella―orang bodoh juga tahu aku akan kalah. Dan bibi Bella bisa langsung membunuh Hermione. Bahkan setelah itu dia bisa menyiksa ibuku didepan mataku demi melihatku tersiksa karena aku menyerangnya."

Hermione bergidik mendengar penjelasan Draco. Hermione tahu Draco sangat mencintai ibunya. Dan Hermione juga tahu Bellatrix memanglah wanita gila yang akan menyiksa siapapun termasuk saudaranya sendiri demi kepuasannya.

―

"Harry, apa kau berpikir ada Horcrux di brankas Bellatrix?" tanya Hermione begitu mereka selesai bicara dengan Griphook.

" _Well,_ dia takut saat dia mengira kita memasuki brankasnya. Dia terus bertanya padamu, apa lagi yang kita ambil dari sana? Aku berani bertaruh ada Horcrux disana. Bagian lain dari jiwanya. Ayo temukan, hancurkan, lalu ia akan semakin melemah." jawab Harry.

"Tapi kita tak tahu seperti apa Horcruxnya. Goblin itu bilang ada banyak sekali barang-barang aneh disana." kata Ron.

"Piala Hufflepuff," sahut Draco yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan percakapan mereka, "Aku pernah mendengar Pangeran Kegelapan membicarakan pedang Gryffindor dan piala Hufflepuff dengan bibi Bella."

Mereka semua saling berpandangan lalu menatap Draco setelah mendengar pemuda itu bersuara.

―

"Kau gila, Granger? Kita baru bertemu kemarin setelah tak bertemu selama 6 bulan dan sekarang kau sudah akan menyerahkan dirimu sendiri pada maut?" kata Draco kesal begitu mendengar rencananya. Hermione yang akan menyamar menjadi Bellatrix untuk masuk ke brankasnya hanya karena memiliki sehelai rambut Bellatrix―menurut Draco merupakan ide terkonyol yang pernah ada.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus melakukan ini." balas Hermione sambil menunduk―tak berani menatap pria itu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut." Hermione langsung mengangkat wajahnya begitu mendengar ucapan Draco. Matanya membola memandang pria itu.

"Kau tidak bisa ikut―" Hermione berpikir keras untuk mencegah pemuda itu kembali mempertaruhkan nyawanya, "―Ron tidak percaya padamu. Dan Harry juga belum sepenuhnya percaya padamu. Mereka tak akan mengijinkanmu ikut."

Draco berdecih, "Berjanjilah padaku kau akan kembali dengan selamat."

"Err―aku tak bisa," karena bahkan Hermione sendiri tak yakin jika ia akan kembali dengan selamat.

"Granger!"

"Baiklah, aku berjanji." kata Hermione. Dalam hati ia berharap semoga ia diberi kesempatan untuk memenuhi janjinya itu.

"Bagus."

"Tapi kau juga harus berjanji padaku," tangan Hermione terulur untuk mengelus pipi pucat pemuda itu, "Kembalilah ke Hogwarts bersama Luna jika aku tak kembali."

"Apa maksud―"

"Berjanjilah, Draco."

Draco mendengus lalu mengangguk. Hermione tersenyum kecil lalu menarik tengkuk pemuda itu dan menempelkan bibir mereka untuk beberapa saat.

 **TBC**

Satu chap lagi. Harusnya 7 chap tapi karena ternyata saya salah ngitung pembagiannya jadinya cuma 6 chap. Makasih buat yang udah review.

Ngomong-ngomong yang soal alur, iya saya juga ngakuin ini alurnya kecepetan. Soalnya ini yang saya tulis bener-bener pas Dramione-nya doang. Gaada adegan lainnua semacem pas Hermione sama Harry dan Ron atau Draco sama komplotan. Mungkin nanti kapan-kapan saya bikin sequel ini yang lebih detail ceritanya.

Oke, jangan lupa review lagi ya kalo mau liat chapter akhirnya~


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione tidak bermaksud untuk mengingkari janjinya. Ia memang keluar dari Gringotts dengan selamat tapi ia tidak bisa kembali ke Shell Cottage saat Harry memberitahunya lokasi Horcrux lainnya, Hogwarts.

Hermione tak mungkin merengek pada sahabatnya untuk ke Shell Cottage dulu baru ke Hogwarts kan? Itu akan menghabiskan waktu. Mereka harus segera menemukan cara untuk memasuki kastil Hogwarts karena mereka pasti tak akan bisa ber- _apparate_ kesana. Waktu mereka tidak banyak. Dan Hermione sangat berharap Draco menepati janjinya untuk kembali ke Hogwarts bersama Luna agar setidaknya mereka bisa bertemu disana.

Hermione bersyukur saat mengetahui Orde juga kini berada di Hogwarts. Walaupun ia tak bisa bersyukur juga karena Snape-lah Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts yang baru. Snape akan mempersulit mereka, seperti biasa.

Hermione memasuki aula kastil Hogwarts bersama anggota Orde lain saat Harry menentang Snape dengan kata-katanya. Matanya langsung mencari pria berambut pirang platina dideretan Asrama Slytherin. Dan Hermione langsung bernapas lega ketika menemukan pemuda itu yang juga tengah menatapnya penuh kelegaan.

Hermione tidak begitu mendengarkan percakapan disekelilingnya. Namun ia ikut tersenyum senang ketika Profesor favoritnya, Profesor McGonagall, berhasil membuat Snape meninggalkan kastil. Semua murid bersorak―kecuali Slytherin.

Hermione merinding ketika suara Voldemort terdengar dan memberikan ancaman pada mereka agar mereka memberikan Harry padanya. Beberapa murid tahun pertama bahkan menjerit ketakutan.

Suara Voldemort hilang. Terganti dengan suara menyebalkan Pansy Parkinson yang menyuruh seseorang menangkap Harry. Anggota Orde dan Laskar Dumbledore lalu bergerak untuk membuat posisi melindungi Harry.

Hermione bersyukur saat Professor McGonagall memerintahkan Filch untuk membawa murid Slytherin ke ruang bawah tanah. Dengan begitu, Draco akan aman. Namun ia bisa melihat tatapan tidak suka Draco saat digiring paksa ke ruang bawah tanah bersama Slytherin lain. Hermione hanya tersenyum memohon pada pemuda itu agar menurut saja pada perintah Profesor McGonagall.

―

Draco memutuskan untuk keluar dari kerumunan Slytherin begitu melihat Crabbe dan Goyle berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan juga. Ia mengikuti keduanya diam-diam. Tangannya mencengkram erat tongkat miliknya.

Begitu Crabbe dan Goyle memasuki Ruang Kebutuhan, kening Draco berkerut. Sejak kapan Crabbe dan Goyle tahu bagaimana caranya masuk sana? Seingatnya, Crabbe dan Goyle terlalu bodoh untuk tahu bagaimana cara memasuki Ruang Kebutuhan.

Draco akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka ke Ruang Kebutuhan. Mencari jarak yang cukup aman agar Crabbe dan Goyle tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Kami kembali, Potter. Kami memutuskan tidak pergi. Memutuskan untuk membawamu kepadanya." suara Crabbe terdengar.

"Rencana yang bagus," kata Harry pura-pura kagum.

Jika Harry Potter ada disini, itu berarti Hermione―

" _Expelliarmus!_ " Tongkat Crabbe terpental terkena mantra Hermione.

" _Avada Kedav_ ―"

" _Everte Statum!_ " Goyle terpental sebelum berhasil mengeluarkan kutukannya pada Hermione karena mantra Draco yang bersembunyi tak jauh darinya. Draco langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya begitu mendengar suara Hermione.

" _Stupefy!_ " Lagi, mantra Hermione tepat mengenai Crabbe yang langsung pingsan.

Dengan kompaknya, Draco dan Ron langsung mengejar Goyle yang melarikan diri karena merasa terpojok. Hermione hendak mengejar mereka―namun ia urungan mengingat Harry membutuhkan bantuannya untuk mengambil Diadem Rowena Ravenclaw.

Ketika Harry berhasil mendapatkan Diademnya―Ron tiba-tiba berlari kearah mereka lalu menarik Hermione untuk ikut berlari sambil berteriak, "SI DUNGU ITU MEMBAKAR TEMPAT INI!"

"Dimana Draco?!" pekik Hermione panik sambil terus berlari dengan tangannya dipegangi Ron. Sementara Harry ikut berlari dibelakangnya.

"TERJEBAK BERSAMA SI DUNGU ITU!"

"APA?!"

Mereka terus berlari hingga Ron terjatuh karena tersandung sesuatu. Harry berusaha menahan api yang mendekat dengan tongkatnya. Tiba-tiba Ron tersenyum sumringah menyadari apa yang membuatnya terjatuh.

"Harry!" panggil Ron lalu melemparkan sebuah sapu padanya. Lalu pada Hermione dan mengambil satu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Mereka terbang dengan sapu masing-masing. Ron dan Harry mencoba mencari pintu keluar sementara Hermione mencoba mencari Draco. Hermione sungguh berharap tak terjadi apa-apa pada pemuda itu. Hermione cemas bukan main sekarang. Harusnya ia tadi mengejar pemuda itu dan menyuruhnya untuk tak meladeni Goyle.

Dan Hermione langsung bernapas lega begitu menemukannya. Draco dan Goyle yang berada diatas tumpukan barang-barang yang cukup tinggi untuk menghindari api dibawah mereka.

"Harry! Ron! Itu Draco!" teriak Hermione. Harry mengangguk lalu memutar arah sapunya karena ia baru saja melewati Draco dan Goyle.

"Ron, bawa Goyle!" teriak Harry. Ron menatapnya tak percaya.

"SI DUNGU ITU? KAU BERCANDA?" balas Ron namun Harry tak menghiraukannya.

Begitu Harry berhasil membawa Draco keatas sapunya dan Ron berhasil berhasil membawa Goyle, Hermione mempercepat laju sapunya sehingga kini ia yang memimpin. Hermione merasa familiar dengan benda-benda yang sempat ia lewati―sehingga Hermione yakin ia tahu pintu keluarnya.

Hermione yang keluar paling awal langsung turun dari sapunya. Diikuti dengan Ron dan Goyle―Goyle langsung berlari ketakutan menjauhi mereka tanpa berterima kasih. Lalu Harry dan Draco―Draco langsung melompat kesamping saat pendaratan Harry tidak berlangsung mulus. Hermione langsung menghampiri pemuda itu lalu memeluknya. Sementara Ron dengan cekatan melemparkan taring Basilisk ke Harry yang langsung digunakan Harry untuk menghancurkan mutiara hitam ditengah mahkotanya―lalu Ron menendangnya kembali ke Ruang Kebutuhan hingga diadem tersebut hancur.

Pintu Ruang Kebutuhan tertutup dengan sendirinya. Hermione melepaskan pelukannya pada Draco―dan Draco langsung mencium kening gadis itu singkat lalu berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja, dear."

"Ularnya." kata Harry tiba-tiba. Draco dan Hermione langsung menoleh pada pria itu, "Itu yang terakhir. Itu adalah Horcrux yang terakhir."

"Lihat kedalam pikirannya, Harry. Cari tahu dimana dia. Jika kau menemukannya, kita bisa menemukan ularnya. Dan kita bisa mengakhiri ini." ujar Ron.

Setelah beberapa saat memejamkan matanya, Harry berseru, "Dia di Shrieking Shack. Dengan ularnya dan Lucius Malfoy yang sedang memohon padanya untuk menghentikan penyerangan demi mencari Draco."

"A-ayahku ingin mencariku?" tanya Draco dengan nada tak percaya. Harry hanya mengangguk sekilas.

"Kalau begitu kita harus kesana sekarang." kata Ron.

"Aku ikut." ucap Draco membuat Harry dan Ron memandanginya beberapa saat. Mereka tak punya alasan menolak karena Draco sudah membuktikan dirinya dengan menyerang temannya sendiri jadilah Ron yang mengangguk.

―

Harry, Ron, Hermione dan Draco terkejut saat mengintip dari luar Shrieking Shack. Voldemort memerintahkan Nagini untuk membunuh Snape. Meskipun―Snape bukanlah orang baik tetap saja rasanya mengerikan melihatnya dibunuh seperti itu.

Mereka masuk kesana ketika Voldemort dan ularnya pergi. Snape memandangi mereka satu per satu dalam keadaan sekaratnya. Dan pria itu menangis. Harry dan Draco berjalan mendekatinya sementara Hermione dan Ron tetap pada posisi mereka yang tak jauh dari pintu.

Harry berjongkok disamping pria itu membuat Snape menatapinya lalu berkata, "Ambilah," kata Snape. Memberi kode untuk mengambil air matanya, "Ambilah, kumohon. Lalu bawalah ke Pensieve."

Harry menoleh pada Hermione dan Ron dengan tatapan meminta, "Beri aku sesuatu. Botol atau semacamnya." dan Hermione langsung maju untuk memberikan botol kosong yang ada disakunya.

Draco membantu Harry mengambil air mata pria itu―membuat Snape beralih memperhatikannya. Draco balik menatap pria tua itu lalu berujar dengan tulus, "Terima kasih, Profesor. Terima kasih untuk tidak membiarkanku menjadi pembunuh."

Harry menoleh pada Draco mendengar ucapannya―lalu kembali lagi menatap Snape yang kini menatapnya. Snape berkata, "Kau benar-benar memiliki mata ibumu." lalu, pria tua itu menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

―

Voldemort menarik mundur pasukannya dari Hogwarts dengan syarat Harry harus menemuinya di Hutan Terlarang. Suasana di Hogwarts sangat memilukan karena begitu banyak yang gugur dalam pertempuran itu.

Harry, Ron, Hermione dan Draco memasuki kastil dari pintu utama. Orang-orang berseru senang begitu melihat Harry, Ron dan Hermione namun tatapan mereka berubah menjadi waspada begitu melihat Draco. Bahkan beberapa diantara mereka bahkan mengacungkan tongkatnya dan mengusir Draco dengan kasar.

"Dia dipihak kita sekarang. Draco sudah banyak membantu, jadi berhentilah mengusir dan mengancamnya seperti itu." teriak Hermione ketus. Tangannya langsung menarik tangan Draco untuk mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan orang-orang yang sekarang justru melongo melihat interaksi antara Draco dan Hermione. Seorang Draco Malfoy mau dipegang tangannya seperti itu oleh gadis muggleborn seperti Hermione? Sepertinya, besok benar-benar kiamat.

Mereka berhenti didekat keluarga Weasley yang tengah menangisi seseorang. Hermione tersentak saat mengetahui jika Fred lah yang gugur dalam pertempuran. George terlihat sangat terpukul melihat kembarannya sudah tak bernyawa. Ia langsung memeluk Ron sambil menangis lalu mereka sama-sama mendekati mayat Fred. Ron ikut menangis disana. Mrs. Weasley berusaha menenangkan kedua putranya itu meskipun dia sendiri terpukul karena kehilangan putranya. Sementara Mr. Weasley memeluk Ginny yang juga kelihatan sama sedihnya dengan kakak-kakaknya.

Tanpa terasa, air mata Hermione juga turun sejak tadi. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain untuk mencari Harry―lalu tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap mayat dua orang yang cukup dikenalinya berada tepat dihadapannya. Itu Remus dan Tonks. Hermione benar-benar tak bisa membendung air matanya yang semakin mengalir dengan deras.

"Ayo kita cari Harry," katanya pada Draco dengan suara serak khas orang menangis. Draco hanya mengangguk sekilas lalu mengikuti Hermione yang mendahuluinya. Ia paham jika Hermione merasa terpukul atas meninggalnya orang-orang terdekatnya.

Begitu mereka memasuki Ruangan Kepala Sekolah yang sudah hancur, mereka menaiki tangganya dengan berhati-hati. Dan menemukan Harry yang berada didepan Pensieve diruangan itu. Mereka kembali menuruni tangga―tak ingin mengganggu kegiatan pemuda itu. Dan begitu mereka sampai di tangga kelima dari bawah―Draco yang sudah tidak tahan melihat Hermione menangis dalam diam langsung menarik gadis itu kedalam dekapannya.

Draco merasakan bagian depan bajunya basah karena air mata Hermione. Tangan Draco terulur untuk mengusap surai gadis itu. Mencoba menenangkan Hermione.

Draco melepaskan pelukannya begitu merasa tangis gadis itu sudah reda. Hermione mulai terlihat lebih tenang sekarang. Draco tersenyum tipis pada gadis itu sambil mengusap jejak air matanya.

"Kau membuat bajuku basah. Dan bajuku ini baju mahal, Granger," Hermione memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan Draco, "Kau harus membayarnya, dear." dan Draco langsung mencium bibir gadis itu.

Draco melumat bibir tipis Hermione lembut membuat Hermione mulai mengimbangi ciuman pemuda itu. Draco mulai menekan tengkuk Hermione untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sementara Hermione meremas jas hitam Draco saat Draco menghisap bibirnya lembut.

Bunyi suara pintu yang terbuka membuat keduanya terpaksa menyudahi ciuman mereka. Wajah Hermione merona saat melihat sahabatnya―Ron―yang membuka pintu dan kini menatapinya sinis. Draco membalas tatap sinis pemuda itu dengan tatapan sebalnya. Draco tidak pernah suka acaranya diganggu.

"Aku baru kehilangan satu kakakku tapi sahabatku bukannya menenangkanku atau setidaknya ikut berduka malah asik bercumbu dengan kekasihnya." kata Ron sakratis sambil menekankan kata terakhirnya.

Hermione tersentak. Ron salah paham.

"Ron, ini―"

"Cemburu, Weasle-bee?" potong Draco. Matanya balik memandang sinis Ron dengan seringai dibibirnya, "Jangan salah paham. Granger menangis sedari tadi dan aku berusaha menenangkannya dengan ciumanku. Tak ada yang salah kan dengan mencium kekasih sendiri?"

Tangan Ron mengepal mendengar ucapan Draco. Sementara Hermione mendelik tajam pada Draco karena ucapannya.

"Kau―"

Suara langkah kaki dari atas tangga membuat Ron tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ketiganya menoleh keatas tangga dan menemukan Harry yang sedang menuruni tangga dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

"Harry, kau menghilang tiba-tiba tadi. Kupikir kau pergi ke Hutan Terlarang." kata Ron.

"Aku akan pergi kesana sekarang."

"Kau gila?!" Ron memandang sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan tak percaya. Harry hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Kau tak bisa menyerahkan dirimu begitu saja padanya."

"Ada apa, Harry? Apa yang sudah kau ketahui?" tanya Hermione. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ini ada hubungannya dengan apa yang diberikan Snape pada sahabatnya itu.

"Ada alasan mengapa aku bisa mendengar mereka. Horcrux-horcrux itu. Aku yakin kau mengerti maksudku." jawab Harry. Wajahnya terlihat begitu sedih saat mengatakannya.

Hermione melepaskan tangan Draco yang memegangi tangannya lalu berjalan menghampiri Harry dan memeluknya. Air matanya kembali turun. Hermione tak bisa membayangkan kehilangan sahabat seperti Harry.

Hermione melepaskan pelukannya lalu berkata, "Aku akan ikut denganmu."

"Tidak, bunuh ularnya. Bunuh ularnya dan yang tersisa hanya Voldemort." kata Harry lalu kembali menuruni tangga meninggalkan Hermione.

"Potter." panggil Draco saat Harry melewatinya. Harry berhenti dan menoleh padanya dengan tatapan bertanya. Draco berdeham pelan lalu kembali berseru, "Terima kasih. Kau telah menyelamatkanku di Ruang Kebutuhan."

"Kau harus membayarnya dengan menjaga Hermione."

"Itu pasti." jawabnya mantap.

Harry langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu setelah menepuk bahu Ron yang memandangnya sedih. Tak ada yang tidak sedih melihat sahabatnya akan mendatangi kematiannya sendiri.

―

Pagi kembali tiba dikastil Hogwarts yang rusak. Reruntuhan bangunan seakan menjadi saksi pertempuran semalam. Entah kapan semuanya akan berakhir.

Datangnya kembali Pelahap Maut dan pemimpinnya kembali kesana membuat seluruh yang tersisa dikastil berjalan keluar. Mencengkram tongkat masing-masing dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Siapa yang dibawa Hagrid? Neville, siapa itu?" tanya Ginny pada Neville yang berada didepannya. Neville hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Harry Potter... sudah mati!"

"Tidak! Tidak!" Ginny menjerit histeris sambil mencoba berlari menghampiri Harry yang berada dalam gendongan Hagrid namun ditahan oleh ayahnya.

"Diam!" bentak Voldemort. "Gadis bodoh."

"Harry Potter sudah mati! Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, kalian harus menghamba kepadaku." Voldemort tersenyum puas melihat raut-raut sedih diwajah penghuni Hogwarts. Ia berbalik menghadap kearah pengikutnya lalu berteriak, "Harry Potter sudah mati!" dan para pengikutnya tertawa puas mendengar kata-kata tuannya.

"Dan sekarang waktunya kalian menyatakan diri kalian. Majulah dan bergabung dengan kami―atau mati."

Tak ada satupun yang maju. Semuanya masih dalam keadaan berduka mendengar kematian Harry. Bahkan Draco juga merasa kehilangan padahal mereka tidak terlalu akrab bahkan bisa dikatakan musuh selama ini.

"Draco! Draco!" Lucius Malfoy memanggil anaknya yang berada disebelah Hermione. Mengisyaratkan anaknya untuk maju dan menyatakan dirinya sebagai pengikutnya.

Semua mata tertuju pada Draco. Namun Draco hanya diam. Matanya hanya tertuju pada ibunya yang berada disamping ayahnya. Ibunya kini memandangnya dengan senyum lega. Narcissa cukup lega melihat putranya masih hidup. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya.

Draco ingat ia tak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk memilih. Semua hal dihidupnya merupakan pilihan ayahnya. Dan Draco rasa sudah saatnya ia memutuskan pilihannya sendiri.

Hermione yang sedari tadi memandangi Draco tersenyum begitu merasakan tangan Draco menggenggam tangannya erat. Draco ikut menoleh dan tersenyum tipis pada gadis itu. Ya, inilah pilihannya. Mati bersama gadis yang dicintainya dari pada kembali menjadi pembunuh.

Seluruh penghuni Hogwarts kecuali Ron terkejut melihat interaksi antara Draco dan Hermione yang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Sementara para Pelahap Maut terutama Voldemort dan Bellatrix menatap jijik kearah Draco dan Hermione.

Tiba-tiba Neville Longbottom maju dua langkah sambil memegang topi seleksi ditangannya. Jalannya pincang membuat para Pelahap Maut menertawakannya.

" _Well_ , bisa dibilang aku mengharapkan yang lebih baik." kata Voldemort dan pengikutnya kembali tertawa, "Dan siapakah dirimu, anak muda?"

"Neville Longbottom." lagi, para Pelahap Maut itu tertawa keras terutama Bellatrix.

" _Well_ , Neville, aku yakin kita bisa menemukan tempat untukmu dibarisan kami."

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu!"

" _Well,_ Neville, aku yakin kami semua akan tertarik mendengar apa yang ingin kau katakan."

"Tak masalah Harry sudah pergi."

"Mundurlah Neville!" teriak Seamus Finnigan.

"Orang mati setiap hari. Teman, Keluarga. Yeah, kita kehilangan Harry malam ini. Tapi tetap bersama kita, disini." Neville menunjuk kearah hatinya sendiri, "Begitu juga Fred, Remus, Tonks, semuanya. Mereka tidak mati dengan sia-sia," Neville kembali menatap Voldemort, "Tapi kau yang akan mati sia-sia. Karena kau salah! Semangat Harry telah menginspirasi kami! Kami semua! Ini belum berakhir."

Tepat ketika Neville menarik pedang Gryffindor dari topi seleksi―Harry menjatuhkan diri dari gendongan Hagrid.

" _Confringo_!" mantra Harry meleset kearah Pelahap Maut yang ada dibelakang Nagini―ular Voldemort. Harry langsung berlari menghindari serangan membabi buta Voldemort setelahnya.

Hermione tersenyum senang melihat sahabatnya masih hidup. Draco tersenyum tipis melihat senyuman dibibir gadisnya lalu menarik tangan gadis itu kembali ke kastil begitu melihat pasukan Voldemort kembali beraksi.

―

Kabar Voldemort telah dikalahkan menyebar dengan cepat. Hermione dan Draco diikuti Ron dibelakangnya berjalan melewati aula kastil yang masih penuh dengan suasana haru akibat kemenangan yang mereka peroleh. Tiba-tiba langkah Draco terhenti―membuat Hermione dan Ron juga menghentikan langkahnya―ketika pintu kastil terbuka dan Narcissa Malfoy masuk kesana diikuti dengan suaminya.

Para pejuang Hogwarts menatap Narcissa dan Lucius dengan waspada. Bahkan beberapa mengacungkan tongkat mereka pada pasangan Malfoy itu. Narcissa yang mengerti keadaan langsung menjatuhkan tongkatnya sendiri―memperlihatkan ia tak berbahaya tanpa tongkat―lalu berjalan cepat kearah putranya dan memeluknya. Lucius dengan kaku mengikuti apa yang Narcissa lakukan.

Draco kini berada dalam pelukan kedua orang tuanya. Hermione hanya tersenyum kecil pada pria itu lalu memberi kode lewat matanya bahwa ia akan keluar untuk menemui Harry.

Mereka sudah aman sekarang. Tak akan ada lagi yang menyerang Hermione dan membebani pikiran Draco. Voldemort dan Bellatrix sudah mati. Dan itu berarti sumber mimpi buruk mereka sudah tiada. Mereka semua bisa menikmati hari mereka dengan rasa tenang sekarang.

 **END**

 **Endingnya kurang greget ya? Well, sebenernya rencananya bikin sequel tapi karena saya lagi agak sibuk akhir-akhir ini jadi sequelnya ditunda dulu. Ini chap terakhirnya semacem campuran dari film sama bukunya, soalnya kalo dari film/bukunya doang susah bikin karakter Draco berpihak ke Hermione.**

 **Ngomong-ngomong, makasih buat review sama favnya. Jangan lupa review lagi, oke?**


End file.
